


Of Hearts and Darkness

by lilspydermunkey, Yasunori



Category: 9GOATS BLACK OUT, BUCK-TICK, Jrock, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - kind of, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: Uta couldn't believe his luck. As a small-time actor, to be called in to be an extra in a BUCK-TICK video was a dream come true. And when sparks start to fly between him and the lead singer, things seem to be looking up. Too bad there's someone else with other plans for the actor's future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a 'what if', where we were tossing ideas at each other. 
> 
> "What if Uta is an..."  
> "Yeah, and then Atsushi would..."
> 
> And suddenly we found ourselves writing a story together. It turned out longer than either of us expected, and maybe darker? But we had a lot of fun, taking turns to write a few lines or paragraphs each. Hope you enjoy!

Uta was laying in a large soft bed, wearing only a skimpy pair of shorts. Black luscious silk sheets hugged his slim body, feeling like a caress against his skin. He was trying to control his nerves while waiting for his bed mate. On the other side of the room, various crew members were prepping for the scene. If there was one thing he had never imagined for himself, it was to be here - as an extra in a BUCK-TICK music video, required to have pretend sex with Atsushi, the lead singer. Who was currently in the bathroom, changing. Yikes. Uta bit his lip. He was only a small time, struggling actor, and he did not want to screw up a video of one of the biggest bands in the country, but he was just so incredibly nervous he felt sure he would do something wrong.

The door opened, and Uta swallowed. Atsushi emerged, in a pair of black briefs which showed off a rather nice package. He was staring at Uta as he made his way towards the bed, and the actor was reminded of a panther stalking his prey. He slid under the covers, and winked at Uta, making him blush furiously. The vocalist smirked, pleased with the result.

The director came up to them, going over the scene once again, making Atsushi do a trial round of the movements so they could set the focus for the cameras and make sure the lighting was ok. The young actor was blushing just from the first few touches, and it intrigued the vocalist. Sensitive, was he? And so, so beautiful.

“Okay, go!” yelled the director.

The music started, and Atsushi draped himself over the blushing body beneath him. His hands roamed over soft skin as he sang along with the music. One of Uta's legs was exposed, and Atsushi noticed it was a mighty fine leg. He ran his hand from Uta’s knee down his thigh, landing on his hip. He squeezed, and Uta arched his body up into Atsushi’s.

 _Fuck. That was gorgeous._ Atsushi moved lower down, burying his face in Uta's little tummy. Uta threw his head back and moaned, and Atsushi was afraid he would come right then and there. When was the last time he had had such a reaction?

“Cut!” The director called out. “Good work! Very believable acting, it looks hot. Let me just check the footage and then we'll do another take."

Atsushi rolled off Uta, and could hear an exhale. Of relief? Disappointment? Maybe a bit of both? Either way, the younger man looked about to faint, and the musician decided to try to calm him a bit.

“You're doing good,” he smiled. “Just relax.”

Uta nodded, but didn't exactly look any calmer. When the director called for a retake, and then another one, and then another, Atsushi felt his pretend lover slowly turn to putty in his hands.

“Just one more, the shorts were showing in that last shot. And then we'll move in for some closeups, and then the new angle.” As the director chatted away, all Atsushi could think about was the blushing young man beneath him. In a moment of mischief, he let his hand brush over Uta's inner thigh, the one that was concealed beneath the covers so no one else would notice, and he was rewarded with a soft moan and an adorable blush. Before the shoot was done, he was completely captivated by this gorgeous creature.

After the director called cut for the last time, the assistant director shooed everyone out for a moment so the two could get dressed in peace. Uta was about to slip out of the bed when Atsushi caught his arm and pulled him back down. The young actor’s eyes widened. Atsushi wouldn’t let him get up? True, he didn’t really want to either, this had felt much better than he had thought, but still… The singer couldn’t have thought the same, could he? He was blushing profusely, too shy to say a word. He couldn’t even bring himself to look Atsushi in the eye.

And then the singer leaned in for a kiss that was definitely not meant for the cameras, and Uta gasped again as the older man’s fingers trailed softly over his skin. Could this be real, or was it just a joke to Atsushi? After all, this was a typical day for the vocalist. He saw gorgeous people all day long, so Uta couldn’t do anything but assume he was just another conquest. But still, it felt good, and strangely enough, it felt _real_. Should he pull away? Or give in to his own selfish desires? He didn’t want to be just another one in a row of people who just says yes to a celebrity, but god, it felt so damn good when Atsushi's fingers found his trembling thighs.

He whimpered at the feel of the other’s hands on him, scared to move, but eventually the longing got to be too much and he raised his hands and slid his fingers through Atsushi’s hair. It felt like silk beneath his fingers. Atsushi's lips were still pressed against his, softer than Uta had imagined, and soon, his tongue slipped into his mouth, drawing out another soft moan and taking the indecisiveness away.

And so, Uta gave in.

The kiss lasted a minute or two, and then Atsushi pulled back, studying the young man’s face. They were both immaculately styled for the shoot and the singer didn’t think he'd ever seen anyone more beautiful than Uta. He gave the younger man a smile before he leaned back in, the kiss hungrier this time, and Uta immediately yielded to him. Neither of them could believe it -  the overwhelming pleasure, the taste, the smell of each other. The heat and need was more than either of them had ever felt before, and they both felt it as they clung to each other desperately, afraid to let go. They needed to stay like this, wrapped up in each other, nothing else existing but pure pleasure of the five senses.

But in a short while, the camera crew would come back to pack up the set, and Atsushi knew they had to keep this to themselves. If it had been just an innocent flirt, he wouldn’t have minded showing it off to the world, playing up his reputation as the one who could get anyone he pointed at. But this wasn’t just a flirt, not to him, and even if Uta didn’t feel the same way (though he really hoped he did), he didn’t want to put the young actor in a position where he would be scandalized in the press for a fling with the singer. And so he pulled back, throwing a glance at the door that Uta quickly interpreted as ‘company’. Reluctantly, they let go of each other and got up, dressing slowly with constant breaks for kissing and touching.

Once they were dressed, Atsushi pulled Uta close, nibbling his neck while at the same time sliding the actor's phone from his back pocket. Uta blinked and looked at him confusedly, but Atsushi just smiled and dialled a number. In his back pocket, his phone started ringing, and just as Uta caught on, the older man gave him his phone back with a smirk. Before he could speak, they heard steps approaching outside. Atsushi cast a glance at the door. Could he make it? He took the chance, and leaned over for a last sensual kiss that left Uta breathless.

"Tomorrow, dinner, my place. I'll text you directions," he whispered in the younger man’s ear, just before the door slammed open and the crew started milling in again. As Atsushi was dragged away by his assistant, Uta was left standing there, still blushing and reeling from everything. What now?

. . . . .

Uta couldn’t decide if he wanted to go. He didn’t want to be discarded, which was bound to happen with a man like the popular vocalist. But at the same time, when would he ever have an opportunity like this again? After dithering most of the evening and the day after, the memory of Atsushi's lips and hands and body proved too much to resist, and Uta made a decision. He would take the chance, even if it was only for an evening.

Atsushi, on the other hand, was lost the moment they got in bed together. He was hopelessly sprung. His thoughts consisted only of Uta, even daydreaming about them holding hands for fuck's sake! His guitarist, Hide, realized something was up, and was able to coax the story out of his best friend. And laughed in Atsushi's face. The playboy, the irresistible Dark Prince whom everyone pursued, was nervous about dinner! Hide called their bass player Yutaka (who also just happened to be his boyfriend), right in front of Atsushi! The vocalist glared at the two betting on how long it would take before Uta moved in.  
  
The night of the dinner, Atsushi was a nervous wreck. Hide came over to “help”, which meant lounging on the sofa with a beer. Atsushi had already changed clothes twice, and threw a pillow at Hide for suggesting he just open the door nude.

“Why not? It'd be sure to get his attention at least,” the guitarist grinned.

"Hide, get out now before I throw you over the balcony,” Atsushi growled, pointing at the door with a determined look on his face. No, he was adamant on doing this right. He was cooking a nice dinner, had bought expensive wine and fixed up the pace so it looked impeccable. If he was hoping for a repeat of yesterday later, after dinner, well who could blame him? But first, he wanted to show Uta that this was a real date, not just a booty call.

And too soon it was time, and the doorbell rang. Atsushi dried his sweaty palms on his pants and threw a last look at the place. He was as ready as he ever would be.

Uta took his breath away. Stunning in all black, hair pulled back, nervous but gorgeous dark eyes enhanced with smoky black. And suddenly, Atsushi felt underdressed, though he was in an extremely expensive suit.He smiled at the younger man, stepping aside to let him in. Uta stepped inside and looked around, eyes taking in the singer's apartment. Holy shit, it was big, and stylish to boot. He bit his lip and fidgeted, and Atsushi had to fight not to fuck him right there in the doorway. But he drew a deep breath before he took Uta's hand, kissed his fingers, and led him inside.

He tried to be suave, holding out the chair for Uta, serving the wine, making conversation. But too often he just found himself gazing dreamily at his date without speaking. It made Uta nervous. Was he boring? Too plain and ordinary for the upscale dinner? He did his best to converse and seem like he belonged in Atsushi's company, but he was too nervous. What was he even doing here? The singer was way out of his league!

After dinner, Atsushi started clearing their plates away, and Uta wondered if it was the older man's subtle way of saying the date was over, thanks but no thanks.

“Well, I should probably get going,” he started, slowly backing away towards the hallway.  “Thank you for a delicious dinner.”

Atsushi nearly panicked. In two seconds he was in the hallway. “No, wait,” he said before he stumbled on the words, not sure what to say that could make this gorgeous being stay in his company. And since his words failed him, he did the only thing he could think of to show Uta his feelings. He grabbed the actor and pushed him up against the wall, leaning in for a blistering kiss that made Uta's legs wobbly.

Uta was taken by surprise and reacted instinctively to the sudden attack of hot lips on his. Whimpering, he wrapped his arms around Atsushi's neck as he kissed the other back hungrily. Within a heartbeat, that overwhelming feeling from the video shot was back, need shooting through the both of them. Atsushi's hands slid down Uta's back and closed around a perky ass, and the actor soon maneuvered his legs up around the singer's waist. The older man lifted him easily, and, still kissing, carried him into his bedroom. The big bed was made up in dark red sheets, and lit candles everywhere gave the room a very distinct boudoir feeling. The couple was too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to such details. Atsushi put Uta down gently on the bed and removed his clothes slowly, as if he was unwrapping the most beautiful present. When he finally had him naked, right there in his bed, Atsushi just stared. Uta blushed, demure all of a sudden, and he tried closing his legs to try to cover up. Atsushi was having none of it.

"Don't," he whispered, putting a hand on Uta's thigh to keep it in place. "You're so gorgeous, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Don't hide from me."

Uta tried not to smile - he was so sure Atsushi had said this countless times before. But no one had ever said it to _him_. Atsushi saw the little smile, and gave one of his own. And it just opened up his face and made him seem so honest. It surprised Uta, to see the other so soft and happy, and it filled his stomach with butterflies. Atsushi actually looked as if he meant it! Could he dare believe? His heart pounded hard in his chest when his new lover leaned down to kiss his naked chest.

Uta was soon swept up in emotion and pleasure. Atsushi drank from him as if he were dying of thirst, murmuring Uta's name as if it were a mantra. The actor bucked up against Atsushi, mewling, the need for more overwhelming. Atsushi seemed to find every sensitive spot, his every caress setting Uta on fire. It felt so good that his worries were momentarily wiped from his mind, and he gave in completely to the other.

Atsushi nearly couldn't handle it, this petite beauty, needy and begging for him. It was all he could do to keep himself from pounding into the little doll and having done with it. But no, that would not do. Atsushi was determined to give Uta the most pleasure, to have his body yearning for him. He was breathless with want, with NEED. The feeling was amazing, and he fought hard to control himself long enough for Uta to adjust to his fingers before he could start pounding into the willing body.

Atsushi carefully drove Uta to the edge and back, time and time again, until he knew that neither he nor Uta could take any more. And then, finally, he spread Uta's legs and positioned himself, giving the other a final desperate kiss before he slowly pushed into his lover. The pleasure was immense. Uta felt it all the way to his toes. He whimpered, clinging to Atsushi with his whole being, the sounds he was making driving Atsushi to move harder, faster.

It couldn't last. Not as riled up as they both were, not with the intensity of Atsushi's movements. Uta nearly screamed when Atsushi found his prostate and attacked it  mercilessly with hard thrusts. It didn't take long for Uta to come with a cry, his tiny frame arching into Atsushi's. The musician followed right after, the tightness on his cock and the look on Uta's face too much for him to handle. Atsushi breathed heavily and leaned his head on Uta's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth around his cock. He didn't want to pull out, he just wanted to stay like that forever - sated, happy and connected to this beautiful being in every way possible. He lifted his head and smiled down at Uta, and the younger man was amazed at how soft he looked.

Finally, infinitely slowly, Atsushi slid out of Uta with a slick pop. He went into the small bathroom to grab a warm cloth and clean himself off. Then he padded back into the bedroom and gently cleaned Uta before tossing the cloth back into the bathroom. Uta reluctantly started to slide out of bed, sure that now that they had done the deed, the singer would want him out of there. But before he could get anywhere, Atsushi grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, curling them into a little ball. He nuzzled Uta's throat, causing the other one to shiver.

"Stay with me," he whispered into Uta's neck. "You feel it too, don't you? How we're perfect for each other? I've never felt anything like this before. Stay with me."

Uta giggled. "Has that line ever worked on anyone else?"

Atsushi hugged him tighter. "I don't know. I've never said that to anyone before."

Uta snorted, giggling again. "Yeah, right," he said, the scepticism clear in his voice. And yet, deep inside, he wanted it to be true. He wanted to believe he could have this, because whatever it was, it made him feel like he was actually special, like he was loved. It might only be for this moment, for tonight, but right now he was loved and adored and _beautiful_.

Atsushi kissed the back of Uta's head. "I'll show you," he whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Uta hummed noncommittally, but he let Atsushi hold him and reveled in the gentle caresses and soft kisses to his neck and hair.Atsushi felt when Uta's breathing evened out, and he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Uta woke up to talking in the other room, and realized the bed was empty. Atsushi had gotten up and left him alone. He refused to let himself feel bad (failing to do so), and slowly got dressed. When he walked into the kitchen, he stopped short. Atsushi was sitting at the counter with Hide and Yutaka. The singer noticed him, and smiled warmly. "Morning beautiful," he murmured, reaching out to pull him close.

Uta blinked against the two others, too surprised to fight it when Atsushi wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Hide looked amused, but Yutaka smiled warmly at Uta, making him feel slightly better about the situation. He still felt a bit embarrassed, being caught in the home of a rock star by his band mates, just another groupie to them no doubt.

"I hope you don't mind us barging in," Yutaka explained. "But Hide said Acchan was so nervous about his dinner with you that we had to come meet you."

Hide laughed at Uta's expression. "He changed his clothes twice."

Uta turned to Atsushi, who was blushing, trying to hide his embarrassment by turning to his friends. "The only reason you're still here is because you're making breakfast," the singer huffed and glared at Hide.

Uta watched the conversation wide-eyed, not sure what to think. Had Atsushi really been nervous about seeing him? But why? He probably did things like this all the time. What was different about this time?

Yutaka saw his hesitation and smiled again. "You've made quite an impression on our Acchan, you know."

Uta blinked in confusion. "I have? But... I'm nobody. Just Uta. This must happen all the time, right?"

Hide shook his head. "He doesn't usually bring anyone to his home. And he certainly doesn't introduce us. That's how we got away with coming over."

Atsushi frowned. "Ok, Hide - shut up and go home. Just because you decided to snoop doesn't mean you can stick around all day. I have a date, remember? And Uta, I meant what I said last night. You're special." He let his arms tighten around Uta's waist, pressing another soft kiss on his cheek before he glared at his friend.

"Fuck off," Hide said cheerily. “We brought breakfast and we're making breakfast and we're all going to eat breakfast."

Atsushi frowned, but before he could reply, Uta turned those big beautiful eyes up to him.  "Did you mean it?" He asked softly. "When you asked if I could feel how we fit together?"

Before Atsushi could reply, Yutaka snorted with laughter. "Seriously? That's the line you used? Smooth, Acchan."

Atsushi ignored him and just nodded, looking earnestly at Uta. "I meant it. It's not just a line," he said softly, letting a finger trace Uta's jawline.

Uta wanted to believe. He really did. But, the man in front of him was Atsushi, famous musician, coveted by the masses. And he was just himself. He bit his lip, prompting Atsushi to gently tug it free.

"I need you to not do that. I can't focus on anything else when you're biting your lips and looking all hot,” Atsushi said reproachfully.

Uta frowned. "I'm not hot."

"You kind of are," Hide replied.

"Especially when you do the lip bite," Yutaka chimed in.

Uta stared at them, completely at a loss. "But... But you're all super hot celebrities who matter to people, and I'm just a poor excuse for an actor who can't even get parts as anything but an extra." He blushed. "Not that I didn't like being an extra in your video," he added hastily.

"Yeah, we noticed," Hide snickered, Yutaka giggling at Atsushi's angry glance their way. Uta blushed, looking at his feet.

"And we may be celebrities, but trust me when I say that deep down we are all dweebs." Hide smiled. "Plus, Toll's wife isn't famous. She runs an animal rescue shelter. And Imai's girlfriends and boyfriends tend to be both in the industry and outside of it. He doesn't really have the time to develop a lasting relationship. But it's fine with him - he likes his solitude."

"And Hide and I have been together since before we were famous," Yutaka added, looking at his boyfriend with a soft expression in his eyes.

"And don't say it like you're nothing. I'm sure you matter to people besides me," Atsushi said, not happy with Uta putting himself down like this. "Family? Friends?"

Uta looked down, his cheeks suddenly burning. "Not really," he mumbled. "I don't have many friends here, and well, my family..." He swallowed. "They’re not really fans of me being gay, so..."

Atsushi frowned, pulling Uta even closer. "Then they’re idiots," he muttered. "You are truly something to treasure, and I'll show you just how much you matter to me. Just... Tell me you'll stay?"

Uta looked teary-eyed when he nodded. "I'd like that," he whispered. He hesitated for a bit. "I did, by the way.”

"Did what?" Atsushi asked.

"Feel it. Our connection, I mean."

Atsushi smiled and brushed Uta's cheek again. "Don't worry. Once people see you in our video, you'll get plenty of work. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Uta hesitated. "Isn't... it... kind of fast? I mean, what if you get bored?"

Hide snorted, interrupting the sweet moment. "Honey, it's more likely we'll have to pry him loose with a crowbar first."

"Could you please stop helping?" Atsushi sighed, frowning at his friends.

"No way!" Yutaka responded with glee, dodging a spoon thrown his way. "This is way more fun. I've never seen you smile like this. And as our friends, we are honor bound to help as much as we can."

Uta's giggling prevented Atsushi from replying, but he did manage another glare.

"Ugh, Acchan, you're gross," Hide chided. "Poor Uta, you can do so much better."

Atsushi growled and pulled Uta close. "No. Mine."

Uta giggled again, a strange warm feeling spreading in his chest. "But wouldn't you rather have a super model?" he tried one final time.

"He already picked you over models once," Yutaka smirked. "Ooops, sorry, didn't he say?"

"If we're doing something special for a shoot, like lying in bed half naked with someone for example, we usually get to have a say in who that person is," Hide explained. "And he picked you out of the three choices the producers gave him."

"The other two were famous models," Yutaka filled in.

Atsushi looked embarrassed. "I just thought you were hot," he mumbled. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"You think I'm hot?" Uta asked shyly.

"Hot, beautiful, pretty, adorable, sexy. Whichever adjective you prefer, you're it. I bet you're just as amazing on the inside, too. I can't wait to get to know you."

Uta's chest clenched. No one had ever said such things to him before. "Okay," he said softly, looking rather breathless. It was enough to make Atsushi's breath hitch.

"Breakfast is ready," Yutaka interrupted. "Let's eat before you two fuck on the kitchen table, hmm?"

Uta blushed furiously at that, and Atsushi smacked Yutaka lightly on the shoulder in reprimand. Still, he couldn't help grinning as he sat down at the counter, his arm still firmly around Uta's waist.

All through breakfast, the two glanced at each other, blushing and giggling, until Yutaka pouted. "Hide," he frowned playfully. "Why do you never look at me like that anymore?"

“I told you I loved you once. If anything changes, I'll let you know,” Hide teased.

Yutaka elbowed his boyfriend, and the pout grew when Hide laughed at him, then leaned over for a placating kiss.

Uta giggled at the couple's banter. "How long have you two been together?" He asked shyly.

"Forever," Yutaka replied."Years and years and years. Since we were teenagers."

"Toll punched me in the face when he found out I was fucking his little brother," Hide reminisced, chuckling. "He said if we messed up the band over this, he'd kill me. And if I hurt his brother, he'd torture me first and then piss on my corpse."

"He did?!" Yutaka looked shocked. Apparently this was news to him.

"Yup. So I figured we'd better stick together. Wouldn't want to get killed by your brother. He has a mean punch." Hide grinned, winking to show he was kidding. Yutaka pouted, and began eating his breakfast. Hide threw a soft look at him, then leaned over to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck.

“This doesn't get you out of trouble," Yutaka breathed.

"Yes it does," Hide smirked.

Uta and Atsushi both smiled at the loving couple. The actor had trouble eating even though the breakfast was good, though. He was too occupied with the sensation of Atsushi's hand on his hip, the other's masculine cologne making him a bit dizzy with excitement. He was rather relieved when Hide and Yutaka finally announced they would be going home now, and he smiled as they said their goodbyes. He did his best to ignore Hide's knowing smirk and Yutaka's "Have fun, you two", and then they were finally out the door.

Uta blushed when Atsushi smiled at him. "So. What should we do today?"

Uta just shrugged, unable to look at the older man.

"Well, as much as I would like another five or six rounds-"

Uta's eyes widened. "Five or six?"

"- I want to get to know you, Uta. So what do you usually do on weekends?"

Uta blushed again. "Usually laundry. Or errands. Not very exciting, I know." He chuckled nervously.

"Nonsense," Atsushi replied. "Everyday life needs. What do you do to relax?"

The younger man bit his lip. "Art museum. Zoo. Botanical gardens. I read a lot."

Atsushi caught on to the last one. "Oooh, bookstore trip. I need to pick up the new Murakami and some art books."

"But.... these are the same clothes I wore yesterday!"

Atsushi shrugged. "Rock star life. But I can give you one of my shirts to wear. How about a shower first and then we can go? If you want, we can go by your place and pick up some clothes while we're out."

He took Uta by the hand and led him into the bedroom and pointed at the Master bathroom, before he started digging through his closet until he found a shirt that was too tight for him. It ought to be only over-sized on Uta’s smaller frame, but not humongous. At least he hoped so. Meanwhile, Uta had undressed and stepped into the shower. Atsushi stared at the outline of the body through the frosted glass pane to the shower and shivered at the thought of touching that soft skin.

"Atsushi? Are you getting in?"

Atsushi swallowed. "Not this time, angel. I'm trying to prove this is more than sex, remember?"

Uta cracked the shower door open and gave him a sultry look.

"What the hell." The singer quickly pulled off his pajama pants and stepped into the shower. One round couldn't hurt.

Uta couldn't help grinning at how easy it was to persuade Atsushi to join him in the shower. The grin was quickly replaced by a gasp as the other easily manhandled him into standing facing the wall, Atsushi pressing his hot body against his back. Uta could feel the other's cock hardening against his ass, and he pushed back at his lover with a low purr.  Atsushi growled, strong hands holding the younger man in place as he let his cock slide along his crack.  "Please," Uta begged. "Please please, fuck me so good."

Fuck. Atsushi could not handle a needy, begging Uta. This boy would be the death of him. He pushed in, grunting at the slight resistance before he pushed all the way in. He slid out, then pushed back in. "That's it, baby," he mouthed along Uta's ear. "You take my cock so well. You're practically pulling me in."

Uta didn't answer, just tried to push his ass out to keep from slamming his head into the wall, but he couldn't hold back another needy moan. After a few minutes, Atsushi pulled out and spun Uta to face him. "I want to see you," he panted, hefting the model up and entering him once again. Uta threw his legs around Atsushi's hips and let his lover hold him up against the wall as he pounded into the smaller body. He let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes as he just let himself be swept away by the sensations of the large cock sliding in and out of him.  
Atsushi buried his face in his neck and grunted as he guided Uta's body, bouncing up and down. He was so tight, felt so good, and the sounds he made were delicious. The musician lifted his head as he neared the end, dark eyes burning as they watched Uta come closer and closer to his orgasm, the sight intoxicating. He could feel Uta's muscles clenching around his cock as he came, eyes rolling back in his head, and the combination was enough to push him over the edge.

Uta was panting and trembling. He was afraid of letting go of Atsushi, afraid of falling to the cold marble tub. Atsushi was trembling himself, yet he held onto Uta as he slipped out of him, then eased him to his feet. "Let's get you warm,” he said softly, positioning Uta under the spray of water. He lathered shampoo onto his fingers, then gently slid his fingers into Uta's hair. The younger man’s head dropped forward as Atsushi's fingers massaged his scalp, and he moaned.

"Keep making sounds like that and we'll never get out of here," Atsushi teased. Uta giggled, but he couldn't stop moaning as Atsushi's hands gave him pleasure of a different kind. He was exhausted but blissful as he leaned his forehead on the other's chest, sliding his arms loosely around his waist.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Hmm? What for?" Atsushi asked, gently rinsing the shampoo from Uta's hair.

"For making me feel special," Uta whispered.

"You  _ are _ special," Atsushi murmured. "I can't believe you didn't know. I can't believe you are here, with me, and not with someone else." 

He rinsed out Uta's hair, and began to wash his body. Atsushi's fingers were firm yet gentle, and not at all sexual. It was as if he truly wanted Uta to feel special, more than just a sex toy, and Uta nearly cried from the loving attention. It had been a long time since anyone had held him like this. Since anyone had made him feel like he mattered. He could hardly hold back the tears as Atsushi touched him so lovingly.

Atsushi smiled, and kissed Uta's forehead. Uta leaned forward and buried his face in Atsushi's neck. The older man wrapped his arms around Uta, just holding him tightly for a moment before he let go. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a white fluffy towel and began to dry Uta off - again, none of the touches sexual. He then wrapped Uta in a black robe that smelled of the singer’s masculine cologne.

Uta breathed Atsushi's scent in and smiled. Still, he was conflicted. This all felt nice, and Atsushi had been nothing but good to him, but experience had taught him that things could be pulled away from him when he least expected it. He wasn't sure he was ready to open himself up and risk such hurt once again. The better this felt, the greater the hurt when it was taken away from him. And a man like this - he was in the public eye all the time, always scrutinized. Managers would have opinions, not to mention the fans, if it got out that the rock star was dating an ordinary small-time actor like himself. And that didn't even take into account the possibility of Atsushi just simply changing his mind. He whined quietly to himself, squeezing his eyes shut against the older man's neck.

Atsushi finally pulled back, smiling down at Uta. "Everything alright?" Uta just nodded. Atsushi bent down to kiss him. "It's going to be okay, baby," he whispered, guessing what was going through his lover's head. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, they made it to the bookstore. They didn't stop at Uta's place because Atsushi decided he preferred Uta in his clothes rather than the actor's own, and the actor giggled and let him have his way without argument. They split up once inside the store, and as Atsushi wandered the aisles, a content feeling came over him, one he generally only felt onstage, or when writing music. He could see Uta's dark head over a shelf to the right, and he smiled to himself as he watched the beauty reach out gracefully and pull out a book.

He hadn't expected this when the director presented him with three resumes and his eyes were immediately drawn to Uta's photo. But just as he had been immediately mesmerized by his photo, he had fallen like a ton of bricks for the man himself the second he saw him walk in for the shoot. Most actors and models Atsushi dealt with were either over-excited fans or demanding and complaining and draining. But not Uta. Uta was shy and intimidated and eager to please. When he climbed into bed with Atsushi, his expression read "Please don't hurt me”, and it made Atsushi desperate to protect him. They had to reshoot the scene a few times, but Uta was patient and determined to get things right. A true professional with an adorable blush to his cheeks.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by another man's voice.

"Hello, Uta."

Atsushi looked up and back at Uta. A tall, handsome man stood next to his new lover and smiled at him. Immediately, the singer's jealousy flared red hot. He surprised himself with the strong emotions - a true testament to how much this man had come to mean to him in such a short time. But who was this guy? An ex? A friend? A manager? The man reached out and put his hand on Uta's arm, and Atsushi felt his jaws clench. The jealousy changed into anger when he saw Uta flinch and pull back from the other's touch, looking uncomfortable. In a millisecond he was on the other side of the shelf, crowding the stranger away from his lover and putting his arm around Uta.

The man looked surprised at first, then smiled. "You have a new friend?" He smirked lasciviously. "I can't wait to hear all about it. Don't worry, love. We'll see each other soon." He grinned at Atsushi. "Uta and I are dear friends," he simpered. "We know all about each other, don't we?" Uta didn't reply, just leaned against Atsushi.

Then the man chucked Uta under the chin and sauntered out of the store. Atsushi glared after him, then turned to a trembling Uta that was clinging to his arm.

"Are you ok, baby? Who was that asshole?" He gently lifted Uta's face up to face him, caressing his cheek lightly.

"No one," Uta mumbled, but his dark eyes revealed the lie.

Atsushi frowned. "That wasn't no one, sweetie. You can tell me."

Uta swallowed deeply, a tear running down his cheek to Atsushi's horror. "He's... We used to work together, and he... He always took liberties that I didn't like. No big things, just... uncomfortable. A hand on my ass, or 'accidentally' brushing against me when he leaned in for things. Anyway, I quit, so I didn't expect us to meet again."

Atsushi pulled him close, burying his nose in Uta's hair. He looked around to make sure they were alone - they were. "Are you sure that's all?"

More tears. Uta wept silently. "He followed me to me apartment once. He didn't try to come in, just stood outside my window, letting me know he was there."

Atsushi felt the anger grow hotter at every new word and shiver from the man in his arms. "What's his name?"

"Tanaka Hakuei. He's a musician, too. And an artist. He used to talk about me posing nude for him, pouring paint on my body, things like that."

Atsushi was furious by now, and he looked it. "Ok, that settles it. No way you're going home where that guy can find you. We're going by your place to pick up your stuff as soon as possible, in a rented car where he can't search for the owner from the license plate number. You're moving in with me, where I can protect you." He held the younger man close. "I won't let him hurt you, I swear."

Uta didn't bother pointing out that it would be easy for Hakuei to figure out who Atsushi was if he didn't know already, so the rental wasn't really necessary. He was too happy that the other wanted to protect him from harm. Only…

"I have a cat," he mumbled. "I can't leave her behind."

Atsushi shrugged. "So do I. Sort of."

Uta raised an eyebrow. "How do you sort of have a cat?"

The singer guided Uta through the store. "She belongs to the building, pretty much. She visits each unit, but never stays long. Her name is Dolores."

Atsushi bought Uta's books, which elevated Uta's opinion of him. "Still.... isn't it early for us to move in together? We literally just met yesterday. And I don't want to become dependent on you. And I like my space."

The crushed puppy look was not a good look for Atsushi. Uta burst into giggles, Atsushi tickling him in revenge, and somewhere in the midst of all the laughter and squirming he found himself agreeing to try it out for a week, until they could at least fix better locks and an alarm system for his apartment.

And so they went to pick up some clothes, books and general good-to-have stuff from Uta's place. While he packed, Atsushi looked around, checking the locks and looking out on the street with suspicious eyes. Jiji, Uta's black cat, soon forgave her owner for dragging a stranger into her home and set about seducing the rock star into giving her belly rubs.

"You've got a lot of books," Atsushi commented, stroking Jiji's soft fur and eyeing Uta's shelves appreciatively.

"They're my oxygen," Uta replied, putting some yarn in a plastic bag.

"What's that?" Atsushi asked.

"I'm knitting a pair of socks."

"Socks?" Atsushi asked incredulously. "Can't you just buy some?" Clearly he said the wrong thing, because Uta planted a hand on his hip and gave him a look.

"Apparently you've never had someone love you enough to hand knit something for you."

Atsushi frowned and stood, making his way to his little doll. He hefted Uta onto the kitchen counter, slid his hand into his hair and yanked his head back. "I bet you'll be knitting for me before too long."

Uta gave him another one of those looks. "Think so?" he purred.

"Uh-huh," Atsushi murmured, nipping at the long lean neck. "I know so."

He kept his firm grip in Uta's hair as he began to lick and suckle his neck and earlobe, unable to stop himself. It seemed Uta had some hidden power over him, to make his cock harden again in his pants despite their day so far. Uta wrapped his legs around Atsushi's waist, pulling him closer and reaching to unbutton his pants.

"We've got time for a quickie, right?" he mumbled breathlessly, the want in his voice making the older man instantly hard.

"Sure,” Atsushi replied before he lost all ability to think, mesmerized by the writhing body in his hands. He yanked down Uta's pants, then pulled him closer to the edge of the counter. He was able to slide in easily, the actor still relaxed from their adventures earlier. Uta held on for dear life as Atsushi fucked him hard enough to almost push him off the counter. Cups rattled from the force of their movements, and a pen made its way over the counter until it finally fell to the floor, unnoticed by the two lovers. Uta moaned loudly, scaring Jiji into another room with the sounds they made.

"Oh God, you feel so good on my cock," Atsushi groaned. "I can't believe how sexy you are when you give in to me."

Uta couldn't answer; his mind was completely frazzled by now. How was it that Atsushi could make him lose his wits every damn time?

Atsushi came with a growl, pulling them onto the floor. "This floor is filthy," Uta panted. "Just means we'll have to take another shower," Atsushi replied. Uta was still hard, so the musician rolled over and took his length into his mouth. Uta cried out, squeezing Atsushi's head with his thighs. Atsushi sucked hard, causing Uta to come quickly, his legs trembling and his toes curling. The vocalist drank him deeply, licking his lips with a grin.

"I am a limp noodle," Uta complained. "You'll have to carry me."

Atsushi winked. "Think I won't?"

He stood up and scooped Uta up into his arms, carrying him through the small apartment to the bathroom. It was tiny, but they could just about squeeze into the shower together, the closeness helping Uta stand on his feet. His legs felt wobbly and he leaned into the older rock star, letting him wash the cum off of his stomach. The hot water felt good against his skin, and he hummed happily as Atsushi touched him softly. Uta leaned in for a kiss, which Atsushi gave chastely. Uta frowned, causing his lover to laugh.

"We've had sex how many times in 24 hours?" He teased. "Your bum needs a break."

"No it doesn't," Uta argued.

Atsushi laughed again, reaching up to caress the soft cheek. "But I'm with you for more than the sex," he murmured. "I can't prove that to you if I fuck you every two hours."

Uta whined, leaning in to pepper the older man with kisses. "I believe you. Now fuck me." he pouted, and Atsushi couldn't help letting his thumb play with that plump bottom lip.

"No you don't. You just wanna fuck."

"I do believe you!” Uta protested, but he was met with a shake to the head.

"No, baby. You ask me to fuck you, and then the next second you're fretting about whether we're doing the right thing. Just let me prove it to you. Please?"

Uta whined again, and Atsushi smiled.  _ This guy _ . He leaned down and rubbed their noses together. "Come on. Me, you, and Jiji are going to order some greasy takeout and watch old movies. No sex."

Uta bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Atsushi gave Uta's butt a light smack before opening the shower curtain. "Really. Now, dry off and get dressed."

Uta smirked at Atsushi's back. No sex, huh? They'd see about that.

When everything was finally packed, Jiji in her cage, they locked the door behind them and carried everything to the car. As they loaded everything in, Uta suddenly felt uncomfortable. At first, he couldn't understand why. But when they drove off, he looked up into the rearview mirror, his chest suddenly feeling like it was filled with ice. On the corner by his house, a dark shade watched them go before it disappeared around the corner. Uta flicked his eyes at Atsushi, who was focused on driving at the moment. He released a quiet breath, but jumped when Atsushi grabbed his hand. "You okay?"

Uta smiled. "Yeah. It's just...." He exhaled. "A big step."

Atsushi smiled. "I know. Just remember - it's temporary. You can go back whenever you want."

"I thought you wanted me to stay forever?" Uta teased.

“I do," Atsushi replied seriously. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to. You can leave whenever you want or need to. You're free, you know?"

Uta's heart fluttered at the words, so different from the feeling he had gotten from Hakuei earlier. He smiled at Atsushi before he thought of something.

"You're sure to tell me if you feel crowded and want some space, right? I don't want to be in your way."

"You won't be. But if I did feel crowded, I would tell you." He glanced at Uta. "And you'll do the same, ok? If I get to be too much, tell me so I can fix the problem."

"I will." Uta gave his lover a sunny smile and then focused on Jiji, meowing in her cage.

. . . . .

Despite Uta having a couple of bags, it didn't take too long for him to be settled. Jiji loved exploring the bigger space, and found a new favorite spot in the living room window where she could chatter at the birds outside. They ordered pizza and wings and breadsticks, stretching out on the couch.

"Oh man. I'm going to put on so much weight," Uta whined.

Atsushi smirked. "Don't worry. I'll help you burn some calories."

Uta grinned. "Promise?" He crawled over, luscious ass raised in the air.

"Absolutely. But not tonight."

Uta deflated, and collapsed in a huff. Atsushi laughed, wrapping an arm around Uta's waist.  "Who would've thought you were such an eager kitty?" he murmured in Uta's ear. "You seemed so bashful and nervous the first time we were in bed together."

"That was in front of cameras and lots of people!" Uta exclaimed with a fake pout."And besides, I didn't know you then!"

Atsushi chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, baby, I like it," he said, grinning. "But for tonight, let's just cuddle, ok?"

"Fine," Uta sighed, but in truth he was smiling to himself. It was nice to hear that he was more than a piece of ass.

Atsushi had been rubbing Uta's belly for a while, both quiet and absorbed in the movie. He chanced looking down at his new roommate, only to find the younger man was fast asleep. Smiling, Atsushi turned the TV off, then lifted Uta gently on his arms. The actor was light as a feather, and it worried Atsushi as he carried him to the bedroom. Was he eating properly? He would have to make sure he took care of himself.

He put his new lover to bed, carefully bundling the duvet up around Uta's small frame so that he wouldn't be cold. Once he was finished with his evening routine, he slid underneath the covers and snuggled up close to Uta younger man, burying his face in the soft hair. The actor smelled of fresh citrus, the scent as light as he was.

They both woke up by the door bell, blinking and frowning at the sound. "What time is it?" Uta mumbled. Atsushi glanced at his watch.

"Three AM," he muttered. "What the hell?  Wait here, I'll go see who it is."

He got out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe, yawning as he went to the door. Uta stared after him in horror. It couldn't be...? He wouldn't go that far, would he? He climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around him as he tiptoed after his new boyfriend, a lump in his throat.

Atsushi looked through the peephole, but the hallway appeared empty. He opened the door. The hallway was dimly lit, silent, and empty. He turned to go back inside when Jiji escaped through his legs, laying down on the welcome mat and rolling around. Atsushi opened the door wider to let more light out, and squatted down. Jiji was playing with a toy. Atsushi chuckled. Soft steps made him turn, and he turned to face Uta, who was pale as the winter moon.

"What is it?" He asked softly, but with a worried frown.

"How did that get here?" Uta whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's one of her catnip toys. I specifically left all of Jiji's catnip toys behind so that she wouldn't go on a rampage and destroy your apartment." Uta lifted teary eyes to Atsushi. "How did it get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Atsushi frowned, quickly grabbing Jiji and giving her to her owner. "Wait here," he said and grabbed his keys, stepping out into the corridor, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked down the corridor quickly, looking around. Nothing. He took the lift down to the building's reception desk, where the night clerk looked at him in surprise. Atsushi didn't have time to care about the fact that he was only wearing a bathrobe.

"Who came in here? Did you get a name?"

The clerk shook his head. "No one's been through here."

Atsushi looked positively lethal. "Yes, there has been. Someone rang the doorbell and left something outside for me to find."

The clerk looked shocked. "Do you mean a crazy fan got in? I'm so sorry! I swear I haven't seen anyone!"Atsushi growled, but realized it wasn't fair to take it out on the poor clerk. Instead he nodded and went back upstairs, mentally noting that he would talk to the building manager about security first thing in the morning. When he got back into the luxurious apartment, he found Uta on the couch, curled in a little ball. He was still wrapped in the blanket.

“I have to leave," he whispered.

Atsushi was thunderstruck. "Leave? Why?"

"It isn't safe here," Uta continued. "He's found me, and now you may be in danger as well."

Atsushi gathered Uta into his arms and held him tightly. Uta's head fit right under his chin. "You aren't leaving," he said firmly. "This building has world class security. You're safer here than anywhere else. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to the owners about hiring more security."

“But it's so expensive!" Uta exclaimed. 

Atsushi shrugged. "So? Everyone in this building has money, although not all of them are famous. I've had issues with fans before, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind pitching in for more protection. Besides, if we all chip in, we won't really be paying that much extra. Not to mention, something like this is worth the extra money."

"But it's not a crazy fan this time," Uta mumbled, "it's  _ my _ psycho stalker, not yours, and it's not fair that you pay to protect me. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me," Atsushi protested. "Also, I can afford it. End of story."  He gathered Uta up and carried him back to bed. "Let's sleep now, sweetie, and then tomorrow you're gonna tell me everything about this guy. I'm not gonna let him hurt my baby."

Uta opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. It was too late and his brain was too tired. He curled up against Atsushi, arm over his chest, leg over his hips. Atsushi wrapped one arm around Uta's waist, and with his other hand ran his fingers through Uta's soft and silky hair. They didn't speak again, but it was a while before they fell asleep.

. . . . .

Atsushi woke to an empty bed, and the smell of butter and dough. Stretching, he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Uta, wearing one of his shirts, was standing at the stove. His hair was pulled back, and he looked a little pale. Atsushi wrapped his arms around Uta's waist and buried his nose in Uta's neck.

"Mmmm, you smell like butter."

"Scotch pancakes," Uta replied. "There's some tea ready, too."

"Mmmm, can't I just eat you?" Atsushi murmured into his neck, and then yelped as Uta slapped his hand.

"Idiot," he giggled. "Yutaka was right, you should work on your lines."

"Fine," the older man said, chuckling. "Give me some breakfast." He kissed Uta's neck again before he started taking out plates and cups, setting the table for them.

They ate quietly. Uta stared out the window. It was storming, and Uta seemed down. Atsushi wanted to have a nice breakfast, so he put off their talk until after the meal. Once they were seated on the couch with fresh tea, Jiji curled on his feet, Atsushi dove in. "Tell me everything about this guy."

"I met him working at a small local studio. He got around. He strung people along and broke hearts."

"And yours?" Atsushi prodded, quickly suppressing a flare of jealousy.

Uta shook his head. "I wasn't interested. His ego was too big. He's one of those guys who thinks that just because he has looks and money and is a musician that people should just do his bidding. Plus, I'd heard stories. Even if only a fraction were true, it was enough to put me off."

Atsushi was thoughtful. "So this is a guy who could have anyone. Then you come along and you're the one person he can't have. I can see how that would be a problem for someone like him."

"He started showing up even when he wasn't supposed to be working, and he always let his hands wander more than what was appropriate. When I asked him not to, he seemed surprised, but he didn't stop."

Uta sounded uneasy, the memories clearly unpleasant, and Atsushi held him even closer, trying to make him feel safe.

"Then I quit, but he didn’t seem to do anything about it at first. And then I started running into him everywhere. One night I looked out the window and I saw him standing there, watching my place, and it freaked me out so much I moved."

Uta buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "I don't know how he found me."

Atsushi sighed. "It's probably an unfortunate coincidence." He kissed Uta's forehead. "But it doesn't matter. Because now you have me, and I will protect you and take care of you."

"Until you get tired of it," Uta mumbled.

"You'll see," Atsushi replied softly, ignoring the uncertain look from his lover, instead just opting for giving him a chaste kiss.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the apartment. Atsushi got a text from his manager, saying that even though the video would be in editing for a while, it looked amazing. ' _ That new guy you picked is a star' _ it said, and Uta blushed furiously when Atsushi read him the text. "No I'm not," he said, and after the rocker had told him otherwise three times without success, he finally had enough and tossed the other easily over his shoulder and brought him to the bedroom. There, he proceeded to worship Uta's body in such a way that the younger man had no choice but to agree that Atsushi treated him like a star at least.

They were basking in the afterglow when a new text chimed, and Atsushi lazily reached out for his phone so he could read it. He scoffed immediately, tossing the phone away.

"What was it?" Uta asked, worried something was wrong with the video after all, or maybe the neighbours said no to more security. Atsushi made a face before he sighed and reached for the phone again, showing Uta the text. It was from Hide.  _ 'So has he moved in yet? I need to know if I have to buy Yutaka dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight, or if he has to dress up in a neko costume.' _

Uta laughed and curled into Atsushi's side. "They're cute."

Atsushi snorted. "That's because you don't know them. For the most part they are annoying and gross."

"Gross how?"

"They've been together for years and years and they're still lovey-dovey."

Uta laughed again. "But that's cute! They seem nice."

The singer nodded. "There's a reason we've been friends and band mates for so long."

Suddenly Uta reached for Atsushi's phone.  _ 'He has. We're getting married next month.’ _ He bit his lip and showed his lover quickly before he pressed send. Atsushi chuckled. A new text came in, this time from Yutaka.  _ 'I KNEW IT! Now Hide has to wear the neko costume to the restaurant!' _

Uta looked embarrassed. "Oh. Should we tell them?"

"Hell no."Atsushi grinned wickedly and leaned over to give Uta a kiss before he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. "Hide can suffer for betting on my relationships."

He stretched and yawned, and Uta admired the muscles moving in his back and the firm ass beneath. "What do you say, a nice hot bath together?" Atsushi suggested, and at Uta's nod, he went into the bathroom and started running the tap.

His phone started ringing, and Atsushi checked the number quickly. "It's the security firm. I've got to take this. Keep an eye on the tub for me?" Uta nodded and got up and into the bathroom. No wait, HIS bathroom. He actually lived here now, at least for the time being. That meant he could open any cabinets he wanted, right? It still felt weird, but Atsushi had said they would make room for his stuff, so…

To his relief, the shadiest thing he found was lube and a dildo (which Atsushi was SO gonna use on him later), but he did find scented bath salts which he poured into the water. He climbed in and marveled at the size of the tub, unable to believe he was really here. Atsushi walked in, grinning down at him.

“Room for two?"

Uta hummed. "I don't know," he said, sitting up. "It's kind of nice with just me."

Atsushi chuckled. "You're welcome to use it whenever you want."

"What did the security firm say?"

"Later. Only nice things are to be spoken of in the bath."

Uta grinned. "Then you can tell me when you're going to use that dildo on me."

Atsushi licked his lips. "Mmmmm. I'm imagining you giving me a blow job with that in your ass."

Uta turned to face Atsushi. "Looks like little Atsushi likes that idea."

"I think he objects to being called 'little.'"

Uta chuckled as he climbed onto Atsushi's lap.

"How do you always get me in these positions?" Atsushi asked.

"Excellent powers of persuasion?" Uta asked, settling himself down onto the rocker's cock.

"I'm trying to prove I'm not in it just for the sex, but you're making that extremely difficult," Atsushi admonished. Uta didn't answer, already lost in the throes of pleasure. For once, Atsushi didn't take the lead. Instead, he just watched Uta through hooded eyes, letting the younger man set the pace. God, he was so beautiful and sexy when he threw his head back and bit his lip, moaning as the pleasure took over. Atsushi had had a lot of sex through the years. He was a rock star after all. But nothing had ever felt so right, been so good as this. He groaned at the feel of Uta's tight ass pushing down on his cock and then rising again. Yes, he wanted the other to know that this was about more than sex, but he sure as hell weren't going to say no when Uta insisted... The floor was completely wet when they both came, water splashing everywhere as Uta convulsed and finally collapsed against a strong chest.

"I think we're gonna have to add more water," Atsushi panted, and grinned at Uta's tired groan against his chest.

"I think I'm going to have to take a nap," the younger man answered, groaning.

Atsushi chuckled. "I love wearing you out." Uta just whined. Grinning, Atsushi eased Uta off of him, and got them both out of the tub. He dried them off and led Uta into the bedroom, helping him climb into bed. 

"I love our bed," Uta smiled from under the covers.

"It loves you too," Atsushi teased.

"What did the security firm say?" Uta asked softly.

"Luckily everyone in the building fully supports paying for more security," the musician answered. "That means more guards and more cameras. The camera system will also be updated."

"So that means he can't come in here again?" Uta asked sleepily.

Atsushi pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "He won't get anywhere near you or this place, I swear."

"Mmmm... That’s good," Uta mumbled, almost asleep already. Atsushi kissed him again before he tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. He sat down at his computer and typed in 'Tanaka Hakuei'. The man's face on the screen made him snarl, but he couldn't back down. He read everything he could find about Hakuei. He wasn't impressed. He seemed like the type of guy who thought his fame was bigger and better than it was. Hakuei had some success with his art, and his band was doing ok, but the man was certainly not as cool as he thought. Losing track of time, Atsushi combed the Internet for all he could find. He was able to find several fan accounts, documenting Hakuei's frequent unwanted advances, and just general mistreatment of people. "How the hell does he get away with it? Every time,” he muttered to himself as he read the accounts.

After a while, he closed his laptop with a bang. There was no way he could allow that bastard anywhere near Uta. Hakuei was clearly fit, practicing mixed martial arts, and he practically lived in the gym according to his social media. And Uta was too kind and shy to push someone away, to establish his boundaries. It was a miracle nothing more had happened between them.

Well, it wasn't gonna happen now that he was here to protect Uta. If Hakuei ever got near him again, all hell's fury would rain down on him. Atsushi had the will, the power and the money to make sure Hakuei would regret his actions. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he jumped when the bedroom door opened. He looked up to see Uta standing there, hair adorably rumpled from sleep and a sheet covering his thin body.

"Hey there," Atsushi smiled. "Feeling better? Ready for some dinner? I'm thinking a nice restaurant and maybe a show of some kind?"

Uta yawned adorably and padded over to the sofa. He plopped next to the older man and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm sore," he whined.

Atsushi made a comforting noise and wrapped his arm around Uta's shoulder. "Well, we have been fucking like rabbits. But it's not my fault - my boyfriend is rather insatiable."

Uta blinked up at him. "Boyfriend?"

Atsushi leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against soft, perfectly puffed lips. "Mmm. What do you think?"

"You mean what do I think about being boyfriends?" Uta asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, you do live here now. And with the number of times we've fucked I think we're way past one-night stand," Atsushi said cheekily.

Uta blinked. Boyfriends? Well, the older man was right. "But you're..."

"Uta, if you bring up the fact that I'm a successful musician one more time as a reason for not wanting to be with you..." Atsushi warned.

Uta blushed. "No, I... Well yes, but..."

"Uta..." Atsushi frowned and pulled the smaller man into his lap, burying his face in the other's neck. "Please? Just... let us try it out, ok?"

Uta felt warm all over. This was too much, too sweet, and it was bound to blow up in his face, but… "Ok," he mumbled.

Atsushi squeezed him tightly. "You won't regret it. I will spoil you rotten."

"I don't need to be spoiled," Uta protested.

"Yes you do," Atsushi argued.

Uta rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll listen to my elders."

Atsushi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You just earned a spanking for that."

Uta smirked. "Think you can catch me, old man?" With that, he dove off Atsushi's lap and darted into the bedroom. The rocker soon caught up and tackled him onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly while Uta screamed in laughter.

"Get off me," he giggled. "Noooo not the feet not the feet not the feeeet!"

"That's what you get for calling me old!" Atsushi laughed, sitting back on his haunches and panting. Uta was also out of breath, still giggling softly to himself. He looked up at his lover and smiled a cute smile, throwing him a 'come hither' look that made Atsushi swallow. "Oh no, baby, just a minute ago you were complaining about your bum."

Uta pouted in reply, and the singer was just about to tickle him again as punishment, when Uta's phone suddenly rang. The young man frowned, looking at it in confusion. "Who ever calls me?" he mumbled. "Everyone I know always text." He answered, but frowned. No one was there. "Huh. Must have been a butt dial." He hung up and tossed his phone to the side.

Smirking at Atsushi, he crawled over to him, and leaned up for a kiss. Before their lips could connect, the phone rang again. Uta groaned. "Really?" He reached for the offensive device for a second time. "Hello?" Silence. "Hello hello hello?” Frowning again, he hung up.

"Any idea who it is?" Atsushi asked.

Uta shook his head. "I don't recognize the number." He smiled at his lover and pouted his lips, begging for a kiss, and this time, he got it. He slid his fingers into Atsushi's hair, when the phone rang again. "Oh for fuck's sake!" he muttered. Before he could reach for the phone, Atsushi stopped him.

"Let me answer," he said firmly.

Uta looked at him uncertainly. "Why? Do you think it's... him?"

"I don't know, but if it is, he'll regret it."

Atsushi reached for the phone and answered, looking grim. "Hello?” Silence on the other end. Still, he thought he could hear breathing faintly. "Ok, listen, asshole. Call Uta again and I'll kill you. Come near him again and I'll kill you. Think about him again, and I'll kill you." Still silence, but he thought he could hear the breathing speed up, as if the person on the other end was getting agitated. "You might think you're a star in your world, but you're in my world now, you pathetic little shit. And if you don't stop this, I will crush you."

With that, Atsushi hung up, turning to face Uta's wide eyes and horrified expression, a hand held over his mouth.

"Uta, what is it?" Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Did I scare you?"

Uta's eyes welled, and he nodded. Atsushi sighed, but made no move to reach for his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. But I just thought about how scared you are, and it made me so angry. You should be able to move freely throughout the world without fear. And I wanted to let him know you aren't unprotected."

Uta didn't answer. But he did crawl into Atsushi's lap and clung to him. Kissing his hair, Atsushi pulled Uta to his chest.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered. "And if you decide you want to leave, I'm not gonna stop you. I'm not like him." He sighed. "But while you were sleeping, I did some online research. You're not the only one to feel threatened by him. And I wanted to take him down a peg or two. Make sure he knows his actions have consequences."

Uta nodded quietly, still clinging to him with his head down. Atsushi kissed him again, gently letting his fingers play with the long silky hair. "Do you understand now? Are we ok?"

Again, Uta nodded, sniffing a bit. "He scares me."

"I know, baby. But I'm here. And if he tries something again, we can make it very difficult for him to continue doing music."

Uta looked up, blinking. "How?"

Atsushi smiled. "Honey, we know lots of promoters, booking agents and bands. A bad rep in the industry is not a good thing to have. If he stops, so will I. But if he can't take a hint…”  Uta bit his lip, and Atsushi sighed. "Just remember, none of this is your fault. It's all him. Okay?" Uta nodded.

"Do you want to go out?" the singer asked, giving his lover a squeeze.

Uta shook his head. "What if he's out there?"

Atsushi sighed. "Baby, you can't live your life in fear because of him."

"I know," Uta said softly. "I just want to stay in tonight. Please?"

His boyfriend smiled. "Of course, my angel. Whatever you want."

"I want to bake for you."

Atsushi perked up. "Really? Ooh, I like that idea."

"What do you like?" Uta asked, smiling at the sudden boyish glee that had come over the older man.

"Anything you make," the rocker said immediately, but at Uta's frown he elaborated.  "Anything chocolate, and carrot cake. Or maybe something lemon-y."

Uta laughed. "Ok, let’s see what you have before we decide."

Atsushi hummed happily at that and grabbed the smaller hand in his, pulling Uta off the bed and towards the kitchen. The actor rummaged through the pantry, his perky little butt tempting Atsushi to take a bite. But, he wanted Uta to feel safe, and the actor was so excited to bake for him that he contented himself with watching.

"Looks like it will be peanut butter cookies today," he commented. "I know a basic recipe with minimal ingredients. But maybe we can go shopping tomorrow for other things?"

Atsushi smiled. Uta was so fucking sexy when he was domestic. "Of course. I want to learn your favorite foods, as well."

Watching Uta flit about his kitchen like a little pixie, all of the tension bled from Atsushi, and he felt happier than he had in years. After a while, he started humming a tune to himself, and he reached for his phone to turn on the recorder.

"What are you doing?" Uta asked curiously while he stirred in his bowl.

"Writing a song about you, I think," the vocalist smiled. "We'll see when it's done."

Uta blushed crimson and quickly turned his back on the older man so he wouldn't see the stupid grin his words had brought to his face. “Oh, let me know when it's done then," he said lightly, biting his lip hard in order not to giggle.

Atsushi opened a drawer and pulled out a small notebook and pen. Uta raised an eyebrow, and the rocker shrugged. "I'm a songwriter." Uta rolled his eyes but continued to work on the dough.

It was quiet for a while - Uta rolling out cookies, Atsushi watching him while writing in his book. He filled up sheets and sheets; scratching things out, adding them somewhere else. He wound up with more than one song. When he wasn't writing, he just watched Uta put the cookie sheet in the oven and set a timer. When Uta turned back around, Atsushi held out his arms. Uta sauntered into them, leaning up for a kiss. The older man granted it, before turning Uta around to hold him back to chest. "I just want to hold you," he murmured. "No sex. No making out. Just let me hold you like this."

"I think you’re the first person to not have motives behind every touch when holding me," Uta whispered.

"You're so much more than sex, Uta. Remember that."

Uta sighed contentedly and leaned back against the strong chest, calmly watching the cookies slowly turn brown in the oven. Not a word was said for a while, until Uta gently extricated himself from Atsushi's grasp to save the cookies from a certain charcoal-y death. 


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the week like that, holed up in Atsushi's penthouse, watching TV and cuddling, only venturing out for food. Then came the news that the video was finished, and there was going to be a release party for its premier. Uta was nervous the whole ride to the studio.

"Don't worry." Atsushi squeezed his hand. "If it was terrible, we would have to reshoot. And I told you, my manager loved it."

It didn't help with Uta's fretting on the way over, but Atsushi did his best to calm his lover. Once inside, they caught up with Hide and Yutaka, and Uta felt relief when Yutaka hugged him. He was already tense and on edge since he was around all these famous people, and to make it worse, he couldn't touch his boyfriend in front of the media and record label people. Yutaka's hug soothed some of that.

"I know it sucks," the older man whispered in his ear, "but it'll be worth it tonight. Imagine Acchan after not being able to kiss you all night. He'll be ravenous when you get home."

Yutaka blinked cheekily at a scandalized Uta, before he took a look at the other's hand. "Acchan," he admonished, "you're getting married and you haven't even gotten him a ring yet?"

Atsushi chuckled while Uta turned beet red.

"Uhm... That was sort of a joke..." the younger man mumbled. Hide's death glare at his bandmate would have been laughable if Uta hadn't been so embarrassed. The actor's boyfriend just smirked at his best friend.

"Alright, everyone! We're starting!" someone called from further inside the room. The band and Uta made their way to stand in front of a large projection screen. The band's manager introduced a very nervous Uta, and talked a little about the video.

Each member said something, but Uta was too shy and just bowed to the crowd with an insecure smile on his lips. Finally, they were released to find seats. Hide grabbed Uta's hand, and sat him down on a sofa between himself and Yutaka. Atsushi glared, but Hide pretended not to see him. Uta shot a bewildered look at Yutaka, who rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "Boys," he mouthed as the lights dimmed. Uta grinned back and then shifted his attention to the big screen.

The video started rolling, and Uta gasped as he saw himself and Atsushi on the screen. They looked so damn HOT together. Atsushi the most, of course, but Uta liked what the editor had done with his parts. He didn't look even half nervous, just sure of himself and all sultry. He felt his cock hardening as he watched the singer lick up his throat on the screen, and he dared cast a glance at his boyfriend.

Atsushi looked stonefaced, his jaw firmly set, and at first Uta thought he didn't like what he saw. But then he noticed how the older man squirmed slightly, making sure his jacket covered his crotch, and Uta smirked to himself. Maybe Yutaka had been right about what would happen when they got home…

The video ended to thunderous applause and whistles. "Damn Atsushi, you got lucky!" someone called from the back. "Hell yeah I did!" Atsushi called back. The room erupted in laughter, and the singer grinned widely and winked at the actor, chuckling at the pink cheeks. 

As the night wore on, Uta received dozens of compliments. He was shy and blushing, but Atsushi, Hide, and Yutaka were never far away, and guided him through the evening.  The highlight came when Uta was introduced to Hyde from VAMPS.

"You should be in our next video," the charismatic singer said casually, as if he handed out such glorious opportunities every day. Uta's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" he exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm such a huge fan, it would be such an honor."

Hyde laughed. "Good! I'll have my people call your people."

Uta was dumbfounded. "I have people?" Too late he realized that the rock star was talking about his manager, and he wanted to die from shame, but luckily, Hyde just laughed again.

"You are too much, kiddo,” he grinned and walked off to speak to some other people, all more important than Uta.

After a couple of hours, Atsushi caught up to him at the buffet. "Wanna head home?" He murmured huskily in Uta's ear. The younger man shivered.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Good. I'm going to fuck your brains out when we get home,” the singer whispered huskily.

How they managed to not fuck in the elevator, Uta had no idea. He was itching to rip his boyfriend's clothes off. The look on Atsushi's face told him the musician was equally impatient. But their ardor was dampened when they arrived at Atsushi's car to find a spray of crimson roses on the hood.

"A fan of yours maybe?" Uta said uncertainly, hugging himself in comfort. Atsushi went up to the car and looked down at the roses, his face full of contempt. He reached down to pick up a card nestled among the flowers, frowning when he turned it over and found no writing on it.

"Can I see it?" Uta walked up to him carefully, like he was scared to know the truth, but when his boyfriend showed him the card he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, a hand over his mouth.

"What is it, baby?" Atsushi asked worriedly, putting his arm around his younger lover.

"It's him," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Atsushi turned the card over and looked at the cute cartoon bear on the front, holding a heartshaped balloon.

"He used to call me his little teddy bear," Uta mumbled, a lump in his throat. "I told him not to, that I didn't like it, but he just kept doing it."

The older man looked at him for a second, before he suddenly took a step away and whisked the roses down on the ground in front of the car with a forceful movement of his arm. "It's on," he said loudly. He was seething as he quickly steered Uta to the car door, opening it to let the young man in. "I'm going to wreck his life so completely he won't know what hit him."  He looked around, trying to spot the offender, before he got in the car and started it. "Don't worry," he said, putting his hand on Uta's thigh for comfort. "I won't let him hurt you." And with that he drove off, leaving a multitude of crushed roses on the ground behind them.

Uta was quiet on the ride home. He kept his eyes on his hands, nestled in his lap. Atsushi's heart clenched as he watched his boyfriend try not to cry. Back in the apartment, Uta seemed to slump with relief.

"It's alright, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you," the singer said softly.

Uta turned to him, tears tracking down his face. "How long until you break up with me?" he mumbled quietly.

Atsushi was startled. "Why would I break up with you?"

"Because it's too much!" Uta cried. "That's what he's trying to do! He's trying to be difficult and annoying until you finally have enough and kick me out!" He gasped, tears choking off his voice.

Atsushi pulled Uta into his arms. "That won't happen, baby. I swear it. I want you to be with me, and some C-list musician with an alpha complex isn't going to change that." He pulled back to wipe Uta's tears. "Okay?"

When Uta didn't answer, Atsushi led him to the bedroom. "Why don't you get into your pajamas, and I'll make some tea?"

"Fuck me," Uta demanded suddenly. Once again, Atsushi was startled.

"What? Baby, no. You're too upset..."

"But I need to know you won't leave me!"

Atsushi sighed as Uta's tears started again. "Baby, you're too upset and I am not taking advantage of that. I'm not going to leave you. I know it's hard, but you just have to trust me, okay?" He sat in the bed, and pulled Uta into his lap.

The younger man let out a deep shuddering sigh and curled into his boyfriend’s chest. "How can you be so sure? We've only known each other for a week," he mumbled.

Atsushi wrapped his arms around Uta and buried his nose in his hair. "Because I fell in love with you the second I saw you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the soft locks.

Uta pulled back and stared at the rocker incredulously. "Are... You don't mean that. Are you sure?"

The singer smiled softly and let his fingers run gently through the long hair. "I'm sure. I love you, Uta. And nothing's gonna change that. Certainly not an asshole like him."

With a choked sort of sound, Uta buried himself in Atsushi's chest again. For a long while, they just held each other, but then Uta looked back up again, blushing dark red as he glanced at his lover through his bangs. "I'm in love with you too," he whispered. Atsushi's answering smile was bright as the sun, and he leaned forward to press a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

"Can we have sex now?" Uta asked, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Atsushi laughed out loud, burying his face in the young actor’s hair. "You ridiculous boy," he answered fondly. "Not tonight. It's been traumatic, and we both need some rest."

Uta pouted. "I'll be waking you up with sex, then."

The singer shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

Uta giggled, then yawned. "Are you coming to bed with me?"

"I have a couple of things to finish up. But I can hold you until you fall asleep."

Uta nodded and slid under the covers, and Atsushi lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Good night, my love," he whispered.

. . . . .

He must have fallen asleep holding Uta because he woke to the sound of his phone chiming. He slid slowly out of bed, smiling at the sleeping format clutching his pillow. Clicking the text notification, Atsushi nearly dropped his phone. It was a photo of him and Uta as they had been curled up in bed before the rocker had been startled awake. The first instinct was to protect Uta, and he took up a fighter’s stance as he stared around the room, wildeyed, ready to crush anyone who might be in there with them. Seeing that the room was empty, the second instinct kicked in - find the bastard who did this. He went through the apartment thoroughly, working his way out from the bedroom so he wouldn't leave Uta in harm’s way. Still no sign of Hakuei. 

He held his phone in a firm grip as he went into the bedroom and scooped Uta up in his arms, sheets and all, and carried him into his study. He put the younger man down on the sofa and quickly locked the door behind them, for a moment ignoring Uta's sleepy confusion as he double and triple checked that the room was empty. Then he sat down next to Uta and pulled him to his chest, showing him the picture without a word. The actor let out a frightened yelp, shivering helplessly, but Atsushi was just angry. This was crossing a serious line.

"I'm calling the police," he said grimly. "It's time this fucker gets what he deserves."

"But what if word gets out?" Uta protested weakly. "About us? You'll get into trouble because of me!"

Atsushi frowned. "Uta, I don't give a shit if anyone finds out about us. I'm not ashamed. And I'm not gonna sit quiet and take it while he's in my fucking home!"

"But," Uta whispered, "it could ruin your career."

The older man sighed and gave him a kiss. "That's very unlikely, baby. Sure, it could be messy for a while, and it could make sales drop temporarily. But it's worth it.  _ You’re  _ worth it. I'll talk to the guys in the band and let them know, but I'm sure they'll agree with me. But first, I'm going to call the police and have them check the entire place for bugs, cameras and lurking assholes."

Uta began to sob and he clung to Atsushi. "Please, don't hurt your band because of me!"

Atsushi sighed and squeezed his boyfriend. "Okay, I'll put it off for the moment. But I am calling someone else." He reached for his phone and pressed a speed dial.  


"I'm not talking to you ever again," came Hide's petulant voice. 

"Hide," Atsushi said with a calm rage. "How quickly can you and Yutaka get to the apartment?"

Hide's voice changed. "What is it? Are you and Uta alright?"

"In a manner of speaking. Something distressing has happened, and we need to figure out what to do next."

There was a muffled sound, and Hide came back on the line. "We'll be there as soon as we get dressed."

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Uta clung to Atsushi's arm as they went to answer the door. Even though he knew Hide and Yutaka, liked them, and was pretty sure they liked him, he hid shyly behind Atsushi. Yutaka was worried to death as he stepped inside, looking over the two to see that they were in one piece. Uta found himself being pulled out from behind his boyfriend by the bassist who gave him a big hug.

"What's going on?" Hide asked, looking slightly harried himself.

Atsushi waved towards the living room with a sigh. "Come on in and we'll tell you."

As it turned out, Atsushi did all the telling, while his lover stared into his lap, cheeks burning with shame. When the singer got to the photo of them on the bed, showing the others, Uta had to glance up at the shocked gasps from the other two. Yutaka had his hand over his mouth, and Hide looked furious.

"What the fuck? He was in here?! Where were the fucking security guards?"

"I don't know," Atsushi said bitterly, "but I'd really like to know."

"What do the police have to say about this?" Yutaka asked, still looking shocked.

"We haven't called them yet," the vocalist admitted.

"What? Why the hell not?" Hide exclaimed, uncomprehending.

"Uta won't let me in case it hurts our career," Atsushi said, Uta's cheeks going red again.

"Oh honey, that doesn't matter as much as your safety," Yutaka frowned, reaching out to grab the actor's hand. "You have to call the police on him!"

Uta just pressed his lips together and cried. Atsushi's heart broke at the sight, and he pulled his boyfriend into his lap. He looked at his friends in distress, pleading them silently to help.

"Alright," Hide said. "We'll call a band meeting for tomorrow night. The others need some rest, and you do as well. Come to dinner at our place tomorrow, and we'll figure it all out."

"But what if he hurts one of you?" Uta cried.

Yutaka laughed. "We're all actually pretty decent fighters. Me, because I have an older brother. Atsushi knows martial arts, and Hide and Imai got into fights all the time when we were younger. We can take him."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," Uta whispered.

Yutaka stroked his cheek. "If any of us gets hurt, it will be because of him, not you," Yutaka said assuredly. "He's the one with the problem." He kissed Uta's forehead and stood, reaching out to squeeze Atsushi's shoulder. "Now, both of you go get some sleep."

"Yeah, well, we won't get it here, not when we don't know how he got in or if there is a hidden camera somewhere," the vocalist sighed. "We’ll go to a hotel for the night."

"Nonsense," Hide frowned. "You can use our guest room. If he tries anything there, we'll be four against one."

Uta blinked. "But..."

Hide raised his finger and stopped the younger man before he could say anything else. "I won't hear any more protests. You're staying at our place tonight." He turned around and started strolling towards the door. "No fucking in the guest room though," he threw nonchalantly over his shoulder, grinning at Atsushi's huff.

“Come on," Yutaka said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “Pack your bags and come over when you're ready." He blinked cheekily at Uta. "And you're allowed to fuck wherever you like."

. . . . .

Uta fell asleep in the car. Atsushi carried him upstairs, Hide and Yutaka carrying their bags. He slid his exhausted boyfriend into the guest bed, then joined Hide and Yutaka in the kitchen.

"Want a glass?" Yutaka offered some wine.

Atsushi shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave Uta alone for too long, in case he waked up and doesn't recognize his surroundings."

"So how does this play out?" Hide asked.

The singer sighed and gripped the counter. "What I hope will happen is that the band accepts us, we contact the police, and we ruin this guy. Of course, there are any number of things that could go wrong."

"You know we'll all support you. Six against one," Yutaka answered. "The cops may have a difficult time finding something, but maybe not."

Atsushi nodded. "I hate that Uta has to go through this. I just... who does this guy think he is?"

Hide shook his head. "Never mind that now. Right now, you have a lovely little babe asleep and lonely in the guest room. You go cuddle him up and get some sleep. We'll get this figured out tomorrow."

The tall vocalist smiled, chuckling when his best friend pulled him in for a tight hug. Once he was released, it was Yutaka's turn. "We'll get it sorted," the bassist whispered. Atsushi smiled gratefully, and bid the other two goodnight as he turned toward the guest room. Uta didn't stir when he slid into bed and pulled the slim body into his arms.

"Poor baby," Atsushi whispered, "so exhausted by all this." He stroked Uta's hair from his face and watched the fine features of his boyfriend’s face. "I love you," he whispered into his neck, before he closed his eyes and felt sleep overcome him.

. . . . .

The next morning, they were awoken by a knock on the door, Yutaka's muffled voice announcing that breakfast was served. Uta yawned and snuggled up against Atsushi's chest, letting his fingers play idly with a nipple. "Mmm, feel much better now," he mumbled.

Atsushi smiled. "Sleep always helps," he said, pulling his lover in for a deep kiss.

Another knock, louder this time. "Breakfast first, sex later," came Hide's muffled yell. Atsushi stuck his tongue out at the door and Uta dissolved into giggles.

"Maybe a quickie?" the actor smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the older man.

"I think you should rest your bum," Atsushi replied, giving Uta's ass a little pat, before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. “Come on, let’s get breakfast before they eat it all!”

The spread on their balcony was huge. "Good grief, Taka," Atsushi said. "Are you feeding an army?"

Yutaka just rolled his eyes and offered a carafe of orange juice to Uta.

"These breads look lovely," the young actor said, grabbing a cinnamon roll. "Did you bake them yourself?"

"I did! I love to bake," Yutaka exclaimed, and the two fell to talking about their hobby.

"Any plans for today?" Hide asked, smiling at his lover.  

"Toll and Imai are coming for dinner later," Yutaka said.

Uta looked around him. "Maybe I'll read out here if that’s ok," he said shyly.

"I'll watch Uta read out here," Atsushi replied.

Hide smirked. "God, Uta, you've really got him wrapped around your little finger, haven't you?"

The actor giggled. "Maybe?"

"You have," Atsushi admitted, chuckling.

"Well, we've got to go shopping for dinner," Yutaka said, leaning against Hide who threw his arm around his boyfriend.

"But you know that if we leave them here alone they're gonna fuck," Hide protested.

Yutaka smacked his boyfriend's arm lightly. "So?" he said. "They're a new couple, they're allowed to fuck like bunnies."

Hide glared jokingly at his lover, before he leaned over for a kiss. "Fine, we'll go shopping. Any requests for dinner?"

Atsushi and Uta both shook their heads. "I can make a cake for dessert," Uta offered.

"That sounds lovely,"  Yutaka replied. "We'll go through the pantry, so I can make a list." He raised an eyebrow. "Will it be chocolaty?"

"Of course," Uta answered.

Yutaka turned to Atsushi. "Hang onto him," he winked. The singer smirked.

"More like he'll be hanging onto me..."

"AcCHAN!" Uta giggled, playfully smacking his boyfriend’s arm before he followed Yutaka back inside. Hide made a face at his friend, which was quickly replaced my a grin.

"I'm glad you found him," he said softly. "It's nice to see you so happy."

Atsushi smiled warmly at the words. Happy? Oh, he really was.

"Also, it makes you more pliable," Hide said with a wink. The tall singer suddenly frowned at his friend, but Hide just laughed out loud.

Yutaka poked his head out the balcony door. "Come on, love. We'll leave them alone for a while. Uta promised not to defile the kitchen.”

"But I didn't!" Atsushi called after them, Hide throwing him a glare. Uta laughed as he came back out, waving the older couple off. The second they heard the door close and lock, Uta grinned at his boyfriend and straddled his lap, putting both arms sensually around his neck.

"So," he said huskily, "wanna defile the kitchen?"

Atsushi groaned as his boyfriend rubbed his ass against his clothed cock, his hard-on growing bigger by the second. "Hell yeah," he mumbled, leaning forward to nip at Uta's throat. The actor moaned and threw his head back, squeezing his thighs a bit. It was too much for the vocalist to bear, and he grabbed the younger man's ass and hoisted him into the air, carrying him out into the kitchen. There, he set Uta down on the counter, making sure there was nothing there they could push over the edge and smash against the floor. Uta's pants were pulled off in one swift motion, the underwear following suit. Atsushi prepped his lover quickly, and then he positioned the head of his cock against Uta’s hole and rubbed, moaning at the feeling.

The actor groaned as his boyfriend slipped inside and set up a hard rhythm. Uta's cries were music to Atsushi's ears, his arms tight around his neck. "Harder, please, harder," Uta begged, his orgasm approaching quickly from their rough pace. In response, his lover tugged on his ear with his teeth, and that was enough to finally send the actor over the edge. The look on Uta's face, coupled with the tightening on his cock, brought on Atsushi's orgasm, and he shook from the overwhelming sensations. He slid slowly to the floor, dragging Uta with him.

"I'm going to have to clean now," Uta panted, his head on Atsushi's chest.

"Just wipe down the counter," came the tired reply.

Uta giggled. "Unless, of course, you want to defile the guest room as well. We don't want them to realize we chose another room by leaving the bed untouched."

Atsushi chuckled. "You've got a point," he murmured, "but are you sure your body can take it?"

In answer, Uta got on his feet and reached out his hand. "Come on old man. I'll be gentle."

"Hey, you little..." Atsushi grinned and pretended to chase down his boyfriend. Uta yelped and half-screamed with laughter as he bolted from the kitchen, the rocker following close behind. Uta was finally caught just as he reached the bed and was tackled onto it. He tried desperately to get away from Atsushi's vicious tickling, and they were both panting once the older man finally let go. For a moment they were just breathing deeply, Atsushi pinning his lover to the bed. And then he finally leaned down for a kiss that Uta eagerly answered. The kisses deepened, fingers wandering over each other’s bodies, and soon enough, they found themselves in a sweaty and sated pile on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Now I really have to clean up before they get home," Uta mumbled, still not moving at all.

"Mmm," Atsushi grunted. "You go into the shower and I'll clean up. I'd rather they find me there half dressed than you."

"You just don't want Hide to see me naked," Uta teased.

"Damn right," Atsushi said, grinning. "Now, off to the shower with you!"

Atsushi hummed while cleaning the kitchen. Uta seemed happier, and that made the older man happy. He fixed two glasses of iced tea and headed out onto the balcony. Uta came out shortly, in one of Atsushi's old t-shirts and some nice little shorts. He had a book in his hand, and sat down across from Atsushi, propped his feet up, and ignored his boyfriend as he began to read. The singer just grinned and slid out the awning, shading them from the heat of the sun, before he picked up his own song writing notebook. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was how Hide and Yutaka found them later in the afternoon. "Wow, Acchan," Yutaka said. "I've never seen you so domestic."

"Happily so," the vocalist responded, causing a smile to form on Uta's face.

Uta and Yutaka got started on dinner and dessert, while Hide grabbed two cold beers and handed one over to Atsushi before he sat down. "So," he said, "I kinda briefed Toll and Imai on that we had something to discuss, without giving any specifics."

His best friend nodded and sighed. "Good. This whole thing..."

"I know. It sucks." Hide shook his head. "And here we all thought it would be one of us to get a crazy-ass stalker after us."

"Yeah." Atsushi made a face and cast a glance indoors to check so Uta wasn't within listening distance. His boyfriend was finally relaxing a bit and enjoying himself again, and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. "Did you find anything out?"

Hide nodded. "Yeah, I talked to the security company and they are looking into it. Also, I checked with some friends in bands who have played with them. They all say he's unpredictable. All smiles and nice, and then something happens to piss him off and he explodes or goes all creepy. Apparently he can really hold a grudge as well."

"Great. A persistent asshole then." Atsushi looked troubled, shaking his head. "We need to fix this, Hide. I can't stand to see him scared like this."

His best friend took a swig from his beer before he nodded. "We'll fix it." He smiled at Atsushi suddenly. "You've really fallen fast and hard, haven't you?"

A happy smile erupted on the other man’s face. "Yeah. But can you blame me?"

Hide chuckled and shook his head. "No, not really. He's cute and sweet. No Yutaka of course, but you can't have it all."

Atsushi laughed. "You know, I remember when you two got together, and we were all scared it would mean the end of the band eventually. I'm glad it didn't."

Hide grinned. "Of course not, Toll would kill me."

"And you love him," Atsushi added.

"And I love him," Hide admitted and smiled softly to himself.

Before they could continue, the doorbell rang and cut their conversation short. Atsushi moved to stand next to Uta in the kitchen. Yutaka squeezed their hands, and gently tilted Uta's chin up. "It will be fine," he murmured. Uta smiled shyly.

"Ugh I just saw your ugly mugs yesterday," they heard Imai grumble out in the hallway.

"Yeah, but Yutaka cooked, so..." Hide replied.

They all stepped into the kitchen, Imai and Toll looking at Uta in surprise. "Uta, right?" Toll asked gently.

Uta nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Hi."

Atsushi reached up and tugged Uta's lip free. "Could you not?" he asked. "It's very distracting." Uta pouted at him, and the tender exchange seemed to explain it all to the two newcomers.

"So you two are together?" Toll asked.

Atsushi slid his arm around Uta's waist, and the actor leaned into his side, heart beating fast. "We are," the singer stated firmly, his lover blushing fiercly.

"And as you can see, they're super gross," Yutaka teased.

"Can't be any worse than you and Hide," Imai shrugged, earning him a smack to the head.

"I must say I am surprised, though," Toll said, looking forlorn. "I had hopes that Uta had better taste than Atsushi."

"Hey!" Atsushi frowned.

"Yeah, and who knew Acchan actually has good taste?" Imai threw in.

"Dinner's canceled, get out." The vocalist mock glared at his two friends. Uta giggled and Atsushi turned to him. "No baby, don't laugh. It only encourages them."

"Not that we really need encouragement," Toll sang happily.

"I hate you both," Atsushi growled, but Imai only blew him a kiss in response.

"Ok, so was that it? The big announcement that made me have to drag my ass here?" Imai asked.

Uta immediately stopped smiling and seemed to shrink in front of them, eyes suddenly downcast. Atsushi pulled him tighter with a sigh and pressed a comforting kiss to his hair. Imai was confused. "What did I say?" he murmured, looking to Hide and Yutaka for guidance. Yutaka shook his head. "After dinner," he said, shooing them out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Uta was quiet for most of the dinner, but he couldn't help become in a better mood from listening to the banter between the group of old friends. They seemed to genuinely care about each other despite their teasing, and it gave the actor some hope for the conversation they were about to have. Both Toll and Imai earned themselves bonus points by getting a second serving of the cake while praising it loudly. Once the cake was gone, Yutaka poured them more wine before he sat down and shared a look with their vocalist. It was time for the more serious business to begin.

Uta sat on the floor at Atsushi's feet. The vocalist stroked his hair, and Uta leaned back, grateful for his presence. Nothing could happen to him now. He was safe. "Safe," he mumbled softly to himself. Unfortunately, not soft enough. Toll raised an eyebrow, peering at him curiously, but Atsushi spoke before he had the time to ask what was going on.

"Do either of you know Tanaka Hakuei?"

Imai frowned. "Hakuei, Hakuei. Doesn't he have a band with a name that sounds like medicine?"

"Penicillin," Atsushi nodded. "That's him."

"Why, is he bothering you?" Toll asked.

Uta snorted before he could help himself. Atsushi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's head. "That's a vast understatement. He's stalking Uta. It's gotten worse since we got together," Atsushi started, and then told them the whole story from the bookshop past the catnip toy up to the roses on the hood. "And then yesterday when we got home from the video screening, we fell asleep on the bed. I was rudely awakened by this." He handed his phone to the others, Toll and Imai staring at the picture with unbelieving eyes.

"Are you kidding me? How did he get in?" Toll was furious, and Uta suddenly understood why Hide kept joking about the drummer killing him. Toll was a force to be reckoned with.

"We don't know yet. But I'd like to ask your permission to take this to the police."

"What do you mean, ask permission? Why the hell haven't you already?!" Imai furrowed his brows, looking almost as upset as Toll.  
Uta blushed, and Atsushi squeezed his shoulder lightly, trying to let him know without words that it was ok.

"Because it might get out to the media and fans, and Uta is afraid it will ruin our careers," he said, casting a warning glance at his friends to tone down the anger for Uta's sake.

"So could Hide and Yutaka," Toll said a lot more softly, smiling at the younger man. "The media never found them out, but their relationship is no worse than yours."

"Besides," Imai smirked, "we'd probably gain a whole bunch of fujoshi to replace the fans we lose."

Hide snorted and Yutaka rolled his eyes, but the joke helped lighten the mood.

"Contact the police," Toll said firmly. "We'll back you guys no matter what." Uta exhaled and slumped back against Atsushi, and the older man caressed his hair soothingly.

"This must have really taken it out if you," Imai said, a look of concern on his face.

Before anyone could respond, Uta shot to his feet. "Thank you supporting us!" He exclaimed with a deep bow. Atsushi grinned widely and pulled Uta into his lap.

"Beautiful _and_ polite," Toll said admiringly.

“He bakes too," Yutaka piped up.

"Wow," Imai said. "The total package."

"Yeah, but he's with Atsushi, which doesn't speak well of his intelligence," Hide replied.

His mate and best friend both hit him, while Uta stuck out his tongue, feeling a lot safer now when the guys were back to their banter.

"But look, he's getting more daring now," Hide snickered, "sticking his tongue out to his elders and all."

Before Uta could panic, he grinned and reached over to pat his hand. "I like it," he said.

They sat talking for a while longer until Toll stated that he'd better get home to the wife, and Imai nodded and got up as well. "Let us know what happens, will you?" he said, Atsushi nodding.

"Sure. Thanks guys."

Once they'd said their goodbyes and the guests had gone home, Uta felt drained but happy. "You have such great friends," he said and snuggled up to his boyfriend for a hug.

"I do," Atsushi whispered in his ear, "but don't tell them I said that."

Uta giggled and promised to keep his secret, and then he let the older man lead him to the guest room. Yutaka had forbidden them to go home until the police had been to the apartment, and right now Uta was very relieved to not have to go anywhere but to bed. He fell asleep quickly, nestled against his boyfriend's chest, and for the first time since this started, he didn't have any strange dreams.

. . . . .

Uta slept heavily through the night, and late through the morning. The apartment was quiet when he woke up, but he found Yutaka sitting at the counter sipping from a dainty tea cup and flipping through a newspaper.

“Hey sleepy," he smiled. Uta smiled back.

"Where is everyone?" He yawned.

"Hide went down to the pool for his morning swim, and Atsushi is off to meet the police at your building.

Uta frowned. "Why didn't he invite me along?"

"He said you were sleeping so heavily he didn't want to disturb you." Yutaka smirked. "Would you like some breakfast? There's still some cake left."

"Sounds like the best breakfast ever."

An hour later Atsushi returned. Hide was back from the pool, and he and Yutaka were sharing stories from when they were younger, Uta giggling. The singer hated to break up the fun, but it had to be done. "I found out how he got in," he said grimly.  "Apparently he fucked some teenaged housekeeper, told her we were all friends and that he had a surprise for us. He said he was taking her out on a date some time in the future. They sacked her."

"Will we be safe? Going back?" Uta asked.

"I'm having the locks replaced today, as soon as the cops are done. They're also installing a new surveillance system, and making sure the entire staff knows he's not to be let in and to report it if they see him," Atsushi calmed his boyfriend. "It'll be a fortress once the security firm is done. They are sweeping the place for bugs and cameras now, and the cops are lifting prints and stuff," he continued. "They said it's hard to prove anything other than that he got into the building unless they can find prints inside the apartment though."

"How about the phone he sent the pic from?" Hide asked.

"Burner phone," Atsushi sighed. "We have to find it to prove it was him, and, well..."

Uta chewed his lip nervously. He really wanted Hakuei behind bars, but at least they would be safe in their own home now. He would just have to keep from going out alone anywhere for a while. Also, he would have to go home to pick up more of his stuff of course, and he told Atsushi as much. The older man nodded, and after thanking their friends for their hospitality, they drove off to Uta's place to start packing up his things. When the car rounded the corner into his street, however, Atsushi stopped the car and they just stared. At the end of the street, firetrucks were gathered, lights and fire fighters everywhere, and beyond it, Uta's home was ablaze.

"No," Uta said softly. "No." Atsushi grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He maneuvered the car as close to the building as he could get, before they got out and slowly made their way closer. They found a police officer keeping the crowd back, and walked up to him. "I live here," Uta murmured.

The officer gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, you can't go near it now, the fire fighters are still working.”

Uta blinked, stunned. “Later then?” Atsushi asked, eyeing his boyfriend worriedly. The officer shook his head.

“Too early to tell until they're done. But from the looks of it, there's been too much damage, I'm afraid. They’ll probably have to tear it down."

Uta bit his lip. "Did everyone make it?"

The officer smiled. "Yes. Most people were at work, and those who were at home got out."

Uta breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Atsushi, who was already on the phone as they pushed past the crowd. It didn't take long for Uta to figure out that his boyfriend was on the phone with the detective he had been dealing with already.

"So you'll at least investigate?" he heard before Atsushi made a face. "Yeah, I've heard that before. And he's still out there, crazier than ever. He's fucking dangerous!"

The singer listened to the answer, looking grim, and Uta squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his arms around himself. The cops wouldn't do anything? He turned and forced himself to open his eyes and watch the building, still burning here and there. His home in smoldering ruins. His clothes. His memories. And, oh god no... All his books. He let out an involuntary sob and hid his face in his hands, unable to bear watching it any longer. A second later, his boyfriend's strong arms embraced him, and he was pulled against the singer's chest.

"I'm here," Atsushi whispered soothingly in his ear. "I've got you."

"Won't the police do anything?" Uta sniveled, clinging to the safe embrace.

"They'll check it out, but they need to investigate and find proof before they do anything," the older man sighed. "But the detective promised to look into the possibility of putting him under surveillance."

"What if he burns your house down?" Uta cried, trying to pull away all of a sudden. "He'll kill you! You have to stay away from me now!"

Atsushi grabbed the slim body and pulled him back into his chest, Uta struggling weakly for a bit until he gave up. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt because of me," he cried.

"I'm not leaving you, Uta. Now I don't want to hear another word about it. And it's not _my_ house. It's _our_ house."

Uta's chest heaved, his mind churning. Hakuei would clearly stop at nothing. But what did he want? Uta shook his head and pushed away. "No," he said, crying. "No, I'm not going to put you in danger."

"I don't care about that," Atsushi growled.

"But I do! What about Hide or Yutaka? Toll or Imai? What if he hurts one of them?" Uta shook his head again, pulling out of his boyfriend's reach. An officer passing by stopped.

"Everything okay?" she asked, flashing a suspicious look at the older man.

Uta nodded, wiping his face. "I live here, and it's overwhelming." She gave him a sympathetic look and walked away. Uta turned to leave, but Atsushi grabbed him.

"You can't do this. Uta, I love you, no matter what he does."

The actor shook his head, fighting the tears, before he pulled away and took off running.

He didn't know how long he ran for, but his chest ached and he couldn't catch his breath. This was all too crazy, and he needed time to think, alone. He stopped in front of a pub, and took a few breaths before walking in. The room was dim and virtually empty. He pulled his hair into a ponytail, and sat down to order a drink. How did this happen? Atsushi was the perfect boyfriend and Uta had just left him. He put his head in his arms, regret filtering through the panic. What had he done?

Suddenly, there was a low, sultry voice in his ear. "Hello, my little teddy bear."


	7. Chapter 7

Uta drew a sharp breath and stumbled off his chair, away from the voice. Hakuei gave him an ingratiating smile, reaching out to the young actor. "You look upset, teddy bear. Are you ok?"

"Don't call me that!" Uta's voice cracked and he stepped back even further from Hakuei. "As if you didn't know what's wrong!"

Hakuei looked shocked. "What do you mean? I don't know anything. Teddy bear, what is it?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Uta yelled, getting the attention of the owner behind the bar. "Go away," Uta mumbled, falling apart by now. "Leave me alone. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Teddy bear..." Hakuei started, a worried and completely innocent expression on his face. He lifted his hand and reached for Uta, eyes filled with concern.

"NO." Uta put his hands up, as if protecting himself from a blow. The bar owner frowned, stepping around the counter.

"Hey dude, he doesn't want to talk to you," he said, taking a few steps towards Hakuei. The change in the musician was immediate, his demeanour suddenly vicious and threatening. He glared at the man, taking a step towards him. Uta yelped in horror, backing into the counter to get away.

"Everything ok, Uta?" Toll's voice from the door cut through the tension like a knife.  Uta edged away from Hakuei, towards his boyfriend's band mate. Toll exuded anger and strength in a way even Hakuei couldn't help notice.

"You stay away from me," Uta said fiercely, eyes filled with tears.

Hakuei's face softened. "Uta, don't say such things when you're upset," he sighed. "You know how much I love you."

Uta's stomach roiled. He turned away, looking pleadingly at Toll. "Please get me out of here," he whispered. Toll motioned him to the door with a mean glare at Hakuei, and guided him into the street, away from danger.

. . . . .

They were sitting by a fountain downtown. Uta had been too ashamed to face Atsushi, so they drove around until Toll brought them here. He bought Uta a tea and a cookie, and the whole story came tumbling out. Toll listened patiently, then picked up his phone. Uta tensed - he wasn't ready to see Atsushi yet. The memory of the pain in the man's eyes made him shudder.

"Yutaka, I found Uta." A pause. "He's fine, stop being such a mom." 

Uta snorted.

"Come alone to the fountain downtown." Toll rolled his eyes. Uta grinned as Toll mimed his hand in a talking motion. "Taka, I'm pulling the big brother card. Get your ass down here. Alone."

"Wow, the big brother card," Uta said lightly.“When is the last time you used that?"

"1985, when I found out he and Hide were doing the do. I needed alone time with Hide."

Uta raised an eyebrow. "Doing the do?"

Toll grinned. "Mattress mambo?"

Uta couldn't help laughing at the older man's attempt to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure how long they sat there before Yutaka came running up and pulled Uta into a hug. "Are you alright?" he fussed.

"You're momming," Toll teased.

Yutaka shushed him. "Acchan is worried," he said softly.

Uta looked at his feet. "I ruined everything."

"Of course you didn't," Yutaka said soothingly. "Acchan understands what you're going through. He's just worried about you."

"But I broke up with him," Uta said desperately. "He's been nothing but good to me and I pushed him away and ran off."

Toll snorted. "So? First sign of you being smart since we met."

Yutaka smacked his brother harshly. "Knock it off!" he muttered. "This is not the time for your stupid banter."

He turned back to Uta and enveloped him in a hug. "Acchan will always be there for you, and he knows you were upset and scared. Besides, you just wanted to protect us, right?" Uta nodded, sniffing. "Well, there you are then. Acchan knows all of this, and he won't hold it against you. He'll just be happy to hold you again and to be able to take care of you."

Uta hesitated. If it hadn't been for Toll arriving, he didn't know what Hakuei could have done. He had been so crazy, and Uta had been so scared he would hurt the bar guy. And his poor neighbors... So it didn't matter who he was with, then. As long as Hakuei was around, people would get hurt just for being close to him. And as much as it frightened him to think Atsushi could get hurt, the only time he felt safe was when he was in the older man's arms.

He looked up at Yutaka, teary-eyed. The other man smiled and caressed his cheek gently, pulling Uta in for another hug. "Shall we call Acchan now?" he asked softly. Uta nodded, staring at his shoes.

"I'll go get some more tea and cookies,"Toll offered and disappeared. Uta sat back down on the ledge of the fountain, listening to Yutaka's murmuring voice as he spoke on the phone. The older man ran his fingers along Uta's scalp while he spoke, and Uta was nearly lulled to sleep with the repetitive movement.  He barely registered Yutaka hanging up, or Toll returning. They were quiet, and Uta appreciated it. It allowed him to slow his thoughts down and try to sort through them. The sound of a car door slamming made him flinch, and he opened his eyes. Atsushi was walking towards him, a gentle look on his face. He knelt at Uta's feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Uta crumpled, but allowed himself to be pulled into his boyfriend's arms. He breathed in the musician's scent, holding him tightly. "It's alright, sweetheart," Atsushi soothed. "I'm here. You're safe."

"He came and talked to me," he mumbled into the other's neck. "I was so scared. Toll saved me."

Atsushi hummed soothingly, stroking him gently over his hair while mouthing a silent 'thank you' to the drummer.

"I'm sorry," came a muffled sniff from his neck. "Please forgive me."

Atsushi pressed a kiss to Uta's hair, holding him tightly. "There's nothing to forgive, baby. You were scared and overwhelmed, I get that. I just hope you'll allow me to be there for you and take care of you again."

Instead of words, Uta clung to the singer, pressing his small frame tightly to his. Atsushi let him just stay like that until his breathing had calmed down a bit, and then he pulled back a tad so he could see his lover's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Wanna go home?" he asked. "They're done fixing all the security stuff, and I'm sure Jiji misses you.”

_Jiji!_ Uta's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't remembered to fix a sitter for Jiji when they left. God, how selfish was he to forget her needs when things got crazy! Atsushi saw his panic and put his hands on Uta's cheeks, looking into his eyes firmly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, my neighbor has fed her and taken care of her while we were away. Relax, breathe." Uta just pressed his head to Atsushi's shoulder. "Come on," Atsushi said. "Let's go home."

Uta took his boyfriend's arm and allowed himself to be led to the car on wobbly legs. Back at Yutaka and Hide's, they packed quickly. "You can't leave," Hide pouted. "Who am I going to tease?"

The actor smiled tiredly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again," he said, giving the guitarist a grateful nod. Yutaka pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Call anytime," he whispered. "And trust Atsushi. He really loves you." Uta nodded silently, biting his lip, and then his lover took his hand and gently pulled him to the car.

Jiji was very vocal upon their return. "Why don't you sit and cuddle with her?" Atsushi offered. "I'll unpack." 

Uta smiled gratefully and leaned up for a gentle kiss before settling into the sofa with his kitty. He got a few head boops and a little bite (Uta figured he deserved it) and Jiji soon fell asleep on his stomach. When Atsushi came back to the living room after unpacking, he found the both of them asleep, curled up against each other. He leaned down for a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before he grabbed a blanket and tucked the two sleepyheads in. Jiji lifted her head and glared at him for a second but soon got back to sleep.  _ Now _ , Atsushi thought,  _ I'm free to set things in motion _ .

He reached for his computer, looking up tour schedules and promoters, and made a list of some influential bands whose word would hold weight in the industry. Before he started, he sent a thought to Hakuei's bandmates, almost feeling sorry for them. But no, if they played with Hakuei, they couldn't be very good people either. He shook his head, and with a grim look on his face, he grabbed his phone and started dialling the first number.

He worked steadily for about an hour, not encountering too much resistance. Half the bands couldn't stand Hakuei and were looking for any excuse to not play with him, and stalking was good enough for them. None of them seemed surprised at what he had been doing with Uta. Some even remembered his attention to the young actor, as well as his rejection. A couple of the newer bands agreed to bail on Penicillin to play with Buck-Tick instead. Imai had mentioned doing a showcase with new talent before, but they had never gotten around to it. Now they had a perfect excuse. He sent off a group text to the band, and Imai was thrilled at the idea of putting together a winter music festival. He started tweeting about it, and soon the members of the bands Atsushi had talked to earlier started doing the same. Fans caught on, and soon, everyone was excited about it.

The singer stopped to take a break, and noticed Uta stretching, and slowly waking up. "Hi," the younger man said softly when he was finally fully awake.

Atsushi smiled. "Hi, baby. Ready for bed?"

The actor shook his head. "Hungry," he mumbled.

The vocalist stood. "I think I have some seaweed salad and rice left."

Uta smiled. "Sounds good."

"Hang on, I'll get it. And maybe some of those cookies you made for us?"

Uta nodded, his eyes lighting up when cookies were mentioned. He looked incredibly boyish for a moment, and it made the older man's heart clench. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he mumbled. Uta blushed but couldn't help smiling, and he was still feeling giddy when his boyfriend was back with the food. Atsushi sat down next to him and put his arm around his waist while Uta ate, and once the rice was gone, the young man cuddled up to his boyfriend, handing him a cookie while grabbing one for himself. He felt safe and happy, and the troubles of the day were almost gone from his mind when a noise made him yelp and jump, dropping the cookie.

"It was just Jiji on the kitchen counter, sweetie," Atsushi said, immediately wrapping his lover in a safe cocoon of arms and legs. "Relax. It's just the three of us here."

Uta gratefully clung to him and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'm a bit jumpy."

"It's okay, baby. You've been through so much. It's understandable that you would be stressed." He kissed his head. "I know what you need." He stood and held his hand out to Uta. Uta took it without hesitation, and was led into the bedroom. "Take off your clothes and lay down on your belly."

Uta smirked. "Yes, master." 

Atsushi chuckled. "As much as I like that sound of that, we're doing something different." He pulled a bottle of clear liquid out of his dresser and made his way towards the bed. "You sure about that?" Uta asked, teasingly. Atsushi reached out his tongue at his lover before he settled himself onto Uta's legs, and squirted some liquid onto his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he began to massage his boyfriend in long, soothing strokes. Uta moaned as the vocalist worked over his back, neck, shoulders, legs, and feet. It felt amazing and he felt so cared for. He thought sleepily that Atsushi deserved some thank you sex, but he dozed off right as the thought was forming.  Atsushi smiled and sat back. Uta had fallen asleep with a little smile on his face, and the rocker couldn't help but take pride in that. He gently maneuvered Uta under the covers, and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants. He climbed into bed and curled around Uta protectively, his nose buried against the lean neck.

. . . . .

He wasn't sure how long he slept or what woke him. The night was dark and sticky, and he noticed his cell phone flashing and unknown number. "Hello?" He said lowly.

"Hello Atsushi."

Atsushi quickly got out of bed, checking so Uta was still sleeping. "Hakuei," he said flatly as he shut the bedroom door behind him. 

A low chuckle on the other end. "The same." A moment of quiet, and then: "I hear you're messing up our tour bookings."

"And I hear you're stalking my boyfriend." Atsushi kept his voice low and flat, not giving the other man the pleasure of hearing him upset.

"Really?" Hakuei said lightly. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Another moment of quiet as Hakuei was clearly waiting for Atsushi to ask what he wanted. The rocker wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, though, and so he waited quietly for Hakuei to speak. He thought he could hear a slight strain behind the light tone in the man's voice when Hakuei spoke again.

"It's not very nice to spread bad rumours about me. It makes people upset."

Atsushi smirked but didn't let his voice betray it as he answered. "Oh? It seems to me everyone thinks you're an asshole and are just itching for an excuse to cut you loose."

This time there was no doubting the strain in the other's voice. "You don't get to talk to my friends."

"Oh?" Atsushi kept his voice level, but inside, he was grinning widely. He wasn't sure about how wise it was to provoke a guy who was clearly unstable, but he just couldn't help himself. "I'm not sure they're your friends anymore. Not since they heard that you're a stalker and an arsonist."

"You fucker, I'm gonna get that little whore of yours and fuck him until he breaks while I make you watch." Hakuei sounded vicious, snarling like a rabid dog.

"I don't think you're going to do anything to either of us," Atsushi said calmly. "You're not getting anywhere near us again."

"Of yeah?" The other was half screaming by now and Atsushi had to hold the phone away from his ear for a bit. "I'm gonna fucking torch your entire building while you're in it and then I'm gonna piss on your smoking corpse!"

"You are? That sounds very much like a threat to me," the singer said, still not betraying any emotions.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh, fucker?" Hakuei yelled, and Atsushi thought he could almost hear the froth around his mouth.

"I don't know. I might have recorded this conversation for evidence."

Hakuei got quiet all of a sudden. "You didn’t," he finally said, but the older man could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he shrugged, doing his best to sound indifferent.

Quiet. And then: "Fuck you asshole." A click. Hakuei had hung up.

Atsushi grinned widely to himself. That had been way too satisfying. He suddenly heard the bedroom door opening, and he turned around to see Uta peeking out, wide eyes blinking in fear. "Who are you talking to?" he asked softly. Atsushi shook his head.  _ No. He's not in any shape to hear this. _

"It was just Yutaka wanting to check in and see that you were ok. He's such a mother sometimes." Atsushi smiled. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

A smile of relief crossed Uta's features. "Toll was teasing Yutaka for it."

Atsushi nodded as he guided Uta back to bed. "Sounds like him."

Uta snuggled up to him. "I was going to give you thank you sex before I fell asleep."

The singer smiled. "Tomorrow. Sleep is more important right now." Uta started to pout, but the effect was ruined by a yawn. The rocker laughed, rolling them over so they were spooning. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here with you tomorrow morning."

. . . . .

Atsushi woke to an empty bed. He frowned, until he caught the scent of butter and sugar. Grinning, he slid out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Uta stood at the stove, wearing Atsushi's shirt and nothing else. The older man's eyes roamed over long pale legs and Uta's smooth collar bone.

"See anything you like?" Uta teased.

"Everything," Atsushi replied.

Uta giggled and held out a plate. "Here. Pancakes."

"Mmmmm." Atsushi bent down for a kiss, but was interrupted by his phone dinging. Sighing, he picked it  up. "I hate this thing," he grumbled. "It interrupts my kisses." Uta laughed at his pouting face, and Atsushi couldn't help but grin. "It's my manager. Our video officially drops today."

"I hope it will get good reviews." 

"Of course it will. You're in it."

Uta giggled and gave Atsushi the kiss he had been robbed of a moment ago. "So what happens now?"

"Well, we have some radio and TV stuff to do to support the video, and a bunch of meetings to prepare for the upcoming tour once the album is out." He smiled at Uta. "You're of course welcome to join and watch. You can be my lovely assistant in the tiny glittery dress."

Uta snorted. "In your dreams," he started, but was interrupted by an aggressive kiss. Hands travelled from his thighs up and lifted the shirt so that the musician had free access to Uta's ass. The actor let out an involuntary moan as his lover caressed him, fingers trailing down the crack to explore his most intimate spots. He barely had time to reach out to push the frying pan off the heat and turn the stove off before he was lifted easily and carried back into the bedroom and dumped on the bed.

He whined in need, reaching for his boyfriend for the few seconds it took Atsushi to get their clothes off, and then they were finally skin to skin again. He throat was almost sore from the noises he had made when they were done, lying in a sweaty heap.

"You're so gorgeous when I fuck you," the vocalist panted. "It's so deliciously sexy to watch you bouncing on my cock with your head thrown back and your lips parted. I can't believe you're mine."

Uta smiled tiredly. If he'd had the energy to blush at the comment he would have, but for now he was just wonderfully sated and content. "The pancakes are getting cold," he mumbled finally, and Atsushi rolled over tiredly.

"Mmm. True. Let's go eat." He grinned cheekily and pressed a kiss to Uta's lips. "We're gonna need the energy for round two later."

The actor couldn't help laughing, and he was smiling all through breakfast and the shower after (that turned into round two AND three).

After the shower, Uta's phone went off next. He picked it up with some hesitation, only to slump in relief after reading the message. "It's  _ my _ manager," he said happily. "Hyde, Kaz, and Arimatsu want to meet for coffee and to go over details for the video."

"When?"

"This afternoon."

"I'll go with you," Atsushi replied. Uta bit his lip. "Will you stop with the lip biting?" the vocalist grumbled. "How am I supposed to concentrate on anything else?"

Uta rolled his eyes. "I can go alone to the meeting. If we're seen together too often, people might become suspicious. And I can't let Hakuei run my life. I have to keep living it."

Sighing, the older man leaned over for a gentle kiss. "Are you sure? We can go separately and I can still keep an eye on you while you work."

"Maybe.... maybe not in the coffeeshop?"

"There are outdoor tables. I can sit outside and keep an eye on who goes in and out."

Uta was tempted, he really was, but... "Didn't you say you had TV and radio interviews to do?"

"Hide and Imai can handle them. You're more important."

That settled it. "No, Acchan," Uta said firmly. "You're not putting your work off for me. I'll be fine. I'll be with Hyde and Kaz, right? As long as they're around I'll be fine."

Though Atsushi was still processing the fact that Uta had just called him by his pet name for the very first time, he finally got the words through to his brain.

"Ok, fine," he sighed. "But it's not like Hyde and Kaz would mind us being together, if they don't already know." He furrowed his brows, clearly unhappy with leaving his boyfriend alone. "You know what, I'm gonna call the security company. Have them put a guard on you. Just for now, until this is over."

Uta shook his head. "If Hakuei is out there, I don't want him to think this has affected me. My big bad wolf has protected me, and I'm not scared." He huffed and clenched his jaw, and Atsushi melted.

"Fine. Fine! But if anything looks odd, you call me."

"Promise." Uta grinned and bounded off to get dressed. He didn't need to know that Atsushi sent a quick text to Hyde to ask him to keep an eye on his little doll.


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon, Uta took a deep breath outside of the coffee shop before heading inside. Hyde was at the counter, and he smiled warmly at Uta. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Uta blushed. "Tea, please."

"Anything to eat?"

"No, I'm too nervous."

Hyde smiled. "No need to be nervous. We love our sweets, so we actually have a spread at the table, but you're welcome to anything you might like." Uta just shook his head, and followed Hyde back to the table, bowing to Kaz and Arimatsu.

"Don't tell my trainer," Arimatsu said, waving a blondie. "He’ll kill me. I'm on a strict diet." He took a bite and winked. Uta grinned.

"What I want to know," Kaz said without preamble, "is if you are fucking Atsushi."

Uta froze, and his eyes dropped. Arimatsu punched Kaz in the shoulder. "As if you and Hyde aren't a pair of rabbits," he teased. "Give the poor boy a break."

Uta's eyes widened. Kaz and Hyde...? He wasn't sure what to say. Would Atsushi want him to say yes or no? And what if someone heard him? Probably best to pretend he hadn't heard the question. Instead he turned to Arimatsu.

"I won't tell," he smiled at the drummer, nodding at the sweets. "Have you been in the band for long?"

"Oh, he's not in the band," Kaz smirked. "He's just support. Which he won't be for long if he keeps butting in when I try to be nosy."

Arimatsu just grinned, and Hyde smacked Kaz lightly on the arm. "Hey, don't chase away our support drummer now that he's got a part in the video." He sat down and turned to Uta, lowering his voice a bit. "Are you though? A couple, I mean?"

Uta blushed. He didn't want to lie, and if what Arimatsu had said was true, then maybe they could be trusted not to tell anyone else? "Yes," he whispered and bit his lip.

"I knew it! Atsushi really got lucky, huh? I bet that lip bite drives him crazy!" Kaz looked triumphant.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Could you not flirt with everything that moves?" Kaz just waggled his eyebrows, and Hyde sighed. "Ugh. I don't know why I bother."

"You know why," Kaz teased. Hyde threw his toast at his boyfriend and turned to Uta. "Ignore him. Now, onto the video concept. Basically, your job will be to stand around and look sultry, so just like you always do. We won't do a bed scene, but I might stand next to you and sing into your ear."

Uta blushed, and Kaz caught on to it. "Do you have sensitive ears? Does Acchan know?" He turned to Arimatsu. "How much do you think he would pay for that kind of info?"

Arimatsu grinned. "I don't know, but we'd probably be in a lot of trouble if we let him bite his lip." He turned to the actor. "So bite your lip as much as possible."

Uta laughed, still slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. Was everyone in this business a tease? "I'm not sultry normally," he protested. "The director just made me look that way."

Hyde raised one eyebrow at Uta. "Honey, are you kidding me? You're like the epitome of sultry. You're sex on legs. Atsushi is so lucky to have you."

Uta blushed deep red once again, hiding it behind his tea cup. "Oh, I'm sure I give him his fair share of sorrow," he mumbled shyly.

"Why, because of that stalker thing?" Kaz suddenly looked serious. "What's with that asshole by the way?"

Uta's eyes widened. "You... You know?"

"About Hakuei? Yeah, Atsushi's been making some calls about it to friends in the industry," Hyde explained. "He didn't say anything about you two, just that the actor in their latest video had a creepy stalker, but we're good at guessing." He glanced at Kaz, who grinned.

"Takes one to know one. My gay-dar never lies."

Uta smiled shyly.

"So!" Hyde brought his hands together. "No more sad things. Back to the video. Arimatsu and I are going to fight over you, but I'm going to win. Because clearly I'm the best choice." Kaz snorted into his coffee, which earned him a kick from his lover.

Uta looked at Arimatsu. "Are they always like this?" he whispered.

The drummer grinned. "They're behaving today." Uta snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand as he tried to look innocent in response to Hyde’s raised eyebrow.

He was there for a couple more hours, getting to know the guys and going through the script for the video more in detail. He sent off a text to Atsushi to let him know that everything was fine and that the guys were nice. Atsushi responded with an explicit comment that made Uta turned bright red, and made Kaz try to swipe his phone. As they were walking out of the shop, Hyde turned to Uta. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I don't want to put you out."

Hyde tugged on Uta's arm. "You'll be fine. We'll drop you off at Atsushi's. He's on our way anyway."

Uta didn't want to be rude, and it was a very kind offer, so he smiled and accepted. Still, he couldn't help but think that Atsushi had something to do with this. As they started walking to the car, he tried to figure out how to ask when he noticed a shadow on the other side of the street. A dark figure in a doorway, barely visible but still looming over the passers-by. A tall figure. Hakuei was tall.

Uta stiffened, missing a step so he nearly stumbled. Kaz looked at him, frowning. "You ok?" He looked across the street but when he didn't see anyone, he looked back at Uta with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing," Uta whispered, his voice shaky. "I'm probably imagining things." Hyde and Kaz threw each other a look but didn't say anything else. Instead they just walked Uta to the car, waiting until he had gotten in before they did.

Uta was quiet on the way, but he didn’t protest when Hyde and Kaz insisted on walking him in, claiming they wanted to say hi to Atsushi. Uta had never been more relieved than when his boyfriend opened the door, and without thinking he stepped up and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.

"Hi sweetheart," the older man said softly. "I just got home. Also, I just realized we need to get you a key of your own."

Uta mumbled a muffled comment that neither of the others could interpret, and Atsushi furrowed his brows. "Did something happen?" he mouthed to Hyde, who nodded, quickly showing with sign language that Uta had seen something that scared him. Atsushi looked grim but nodded his thanks and bid the other two goodbye before he closed and locked the door behind them.

He kissed Uta gently. "Everything okay?" He didn't want to overwhelm his lover, so he waited patiently while the other gathered his thoughts.

"I saw Hakuei when we were leaving the cafe. I mean, I'm pretty sure. I didn't get a good look at his face." Tears filled his eyes. "What if Hyde and Kaz get hurt? What about Arimatsu?"

Atsushi wiped Uta's tears. "They're big boys. And Hyde may look pretty, but he's tough as nails. They're pretty formidable, and will be fine."

"But how did Hakuei even know I was there? Is he following me? Is he watching the building? How does he know?"

Uta's breathing was speeding up. Atsushi pulled him to the couch. "Breathe, baby," he commanded, stroking the younger man's back. "Come on. You're going to pass out."

Uta's sigh was a full body one, and Atsushi could feel him trembling. He held the smaller body tightly while he waited for the worst to pass. "I'm gonna call the security firm and get you a bodyguard. I'm not gonna take no for an answer about this."

"I can't afford it," Uta mumbled.

"You're not paying," Atsushi said, kissing his boyfriend's hair.

"But..."

"No. All this got out of hand because of me."

Uta frowned and pouted, but he didn't have the energy to argue. He let himself be led to the bathroom, where Atsushi poured him a hot bath and helped him undress. Once Uta was in the bath, the musician gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up.

"I'll go get you a glass of wine," he said.

Atsushi's phone rang as he was pouring. "Is Uta alright?" came a voice he couldn’t quite place.

"Fuck you," the rocker growled.

"Dude, what the hell?" Atsushi pulled back and noticed Hyde's name on the screen. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry, I didn't realize who called, I thought it was Hakuei. Uta nearly had a panic attack when you guys left. I'm going to have to get him a bodyguard."

"Poor kid," Hyde murmured. "I remember when Hakuei tried to make a move on Shinya. I thought Kyo was going to kill him."

Atsushi raised an eyebrow. "Are they a thing?"

"Nah, Kyo is panting after Ruki but is too chicken shit to do anything. But Shinya is his best friend, and he tends to be protective."

“Oh.” Atsushi smiled. "How did the meeting go? Uta wasn't able to say."

"How did you get so fucking lucky?" Hyde demanded. "Kaz is half in love."

"You're full in love!" Kaz yelled in the background, making Atsushi chuckle.

"How is that kid equal parts adorable and sexy? Arimatsu said he's probably hot in glasses," Hyde said.

"Ooh, idea." Atsushi grinned to himself.

Hyde snorted. "Keep it to yourself please, otherwise I'll get jealous. Anyway, no bed scene in the video, so don't worry about that. Arimatsu and I fight over him, but I win."

"Because you're so amazing," Atsushi replied flatly.

"See, this is why we're friends, Acchan,” Hyde laughed. “You get it. We are going to start this weekend. You should come along."

"You know, after today I probably will. I'm not too keen on leaving him alone."

Hyde sniggered. "I thought you were getting him a bodyguard."

"I am," Atsushi said jokingly. "But what if he's scared and needs comfort? Can't leave that to a bodyguard now can I?"

"It's ok, I can help," Kaz yelled in the background, and both Hyde and Atsushi laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the singer said. "Keep your boyfriend in check, will you?"

Hyde snorted. "As if I could." A shuffling sound in the background interrupted him, and then Hyde’s muffled yelp came over the phone. A moment of silence, and then a rather breathless vocalist came back on.

"Glad Uta's ok gotta go now see you Saturday ok bye."

Atsushi chuckled as his fellow singer hung up on him, having a pretty good idea of who the culprit behind it was. Kaz had his ways of getting Hyde where he wanted him, which was usually in bed. He shook his head and picked up the wine, walking back to the bathroom. When he walked in, Uta had leaned his head back against the rim and closed his eyes. The bubbles covered parts of him, but Atsushi caught a glimpse of a nipple through the foam and licked his lips. Uta heard his boyfriend in the room and lifted his head to look at him. He recognized the look on his eyes, and smiled. "I'm sorry, but can we take a break for tonight? I'm just so stressed and I just don't think I can function."

Atsushi kneeled next to the tub and brushed the hair out of Uta's eyes. "Of course we can, sweetheart. You don't ever have to explain or apologize. You're my boyfriend, not a pair of holes for me to plug whenever I want."

Uta smiled, and lay his head back down.

"That was Hyde, by the way. He and Kaz are both in love with you," the singer continued.

Uta snorted. "They're ridiculous."

"And cute," Atsushi replied. "They said you start filming Saturday, and invited me along."

"That's kind," Uta smiled. "Maybe they know some stories about you."

"Far too many, I should think," Atsushi groaned. "Please don't ask them about it?"

Uta giggled. "I make no such promises," he grinned, throwing his boyfriend a kiss. Atsushi pretend-growled and leaned over to tickle the younger man, resulting in a squeal and water over both him and the entire floor.

"Totally your fault!" Uta exclaimed and laughed. Jiji came by the doorway and looked at them, before she turned and walked away demonstratively.  "I think she disapproves," Uta laughed. "Anyway, it's time for her dinner."

"I'll get it, Atsushi said, standing up. "You finish your bath and then we'll catch a movie, what do you think?"

"Perfect," Uta smiled, leaning back as Atsushi left to feed Jiji and make arrangements for the bodyguard.

. . . . .

The rest of the week passed quickly, the older musician working most days while Uta read or baked at home. He had promised not to go out without calling the bodyguard in first, and the latest scare made sure he would keep that promise. He also spent time memorizing the script for the video. Not that there was much action to memorize, but he liked being prepared, and when the day came around, he felt reasonably sure of what to do.

"Put these on," Atsushi said, passing over a pair of large black framed glasses just as Uta was getting ready.

Uta looked confused. "Why?"

His lover just smirked and kissed Uta's nose. "You look so fuckable right now. They're gonna freak."

They did. Kaz and Arimatsu practically jumped on him, and Hyde squealed. "You HAVE to keep those on," he demanded.

"This two way fight now becomes three!" Kaz declared. "With me winning."

Hyde snorted. "In what universe?"

Uta giggled at their bickering. "Okay, children," the director called. "Save the fighting for the video, please." Hyde winked at him, and Kaz and Arimatsu waved as they walked off to film their shots first.

The shooting went well, even though Uta felt grateful for the makeup that hid most of his blush when Hyde put on his sultriest look and stood so close he could feel his warm breath against his ear when he half mimed, half sang. The lyrics were incredibly dirty, and Kaz had been right about his ears being sensitive. The combination made him swallow, and a glance at his boyfriend's set jaw between takes told Uta he had noticed as well. As soon as they called for a lunch break, Atsushi was by his side, arm possessively around his waist. Despite their bantering and teasing earlier, Hyde and Kaz merely smiled in understanding at their friend.

Arimatsu soon disappeared to flirt with the makeup artist, a pretty, young woman with large eyes and pouty lips, and that left the four of them sitting down to enjoy a quick lunch together. Around them, the crew ran around fixing things, setting things up for the next take. Considering how many people there were here, people that could tell the media or just spread the rumor, Uta was surprised that his boyfriend held on to him so tightly. Hyde and Kaz were a lot more restrained in public, except for teasing and bickering that could always be blamed on image, so why wasn't Atsushi?

"I'm not ashamed of you. Of us." His lover's whisper in his ear took him by surprise, and he blushed again when he realized just how obvious he was with his thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the lights went out. He froze.

"What the fuck?" Kaz muttered.

Uta felt an arm around his waist, then heard his boyfriend's voice in his ear. "It's alright, baby. I'm here. I've got you. Breathe." Uta tried to do as he was told. A hand grabbed his other one and he yelped.

"Just me," Hyde said.

"Taking advantage of the situation?" Kaz teased.

Hyde snorted. "Of course not. I just want to make sure Uta isn't scared."

"That's what his boyfriend is for.

"Yeah, but what if he isn't doing a good job?"

Uta huffed and slumped into Atsushi. It couldn't be too bad if Kaz and Hyde didn’t let up with their banter, right? Hyde squeezed his hand before letting go, and Uta cuddled up to his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck before emergency lights came on. They separated just before a tech walked in.

"We blew a fuse," he explained. "It looks okay, but we still need to have the power company come out and have a look. Sorry guys."

Hyde and Kaz both sighed before standing. "Looks like we have a free afternoon," Kaz said. "I need a nap."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, you’d better wait at home, no telling how long this will take. We'll call you when we learn more."

Atsushi nodded and took his boyfriend back to the car, arm firmly around his shoulders and his eyes flicking left and right in search of any possible threats. It was with a sigh of relief he drove off for home.  Once at home, they stopped cold outside of Atsushi's door. A bouquet of flowers sat on the floor, with a teddy bear and a balloon that read 'Congratulations!' In a fury, Atsushi threw the teddy bear down the hall. He picked up the flowers, when something on the card caught Uta's attention. 'Hope you have fun with Hyde and Kaz! Love Yutaka and Hide'. Atsushi frowned. He retrieved the bear but still held onto the flowers as he let them into the apartment. With nervous fingers, Uta dialed Yutaka's number.

"Thank you for the flowers," Uta said shakily.

“Did you like them? I'm so glad! Wasn't the bear so cute?" Yutaka gushed. Uta smiled in relief, giving Atsushi a thumbs up. Atsushi sighed as well, then kissed his boyfriend's temple. "I'm afraid my cat has claimed the bear as her toy, though,” Uta said, watching Jiji grab the small toy and disappear into the kitchen. Yutaka laughed, and they chattered for a while before Yutaka had to leave for an interview.

"What did he think about the fuse?" Atsushi asked.

"That it's possible that's what the issue is. He says stuff goes wrong on shoots a lot, and that a blown fuse is nothing. He also said it could be Hakuei, but that there's no point in stressing out until we learn something that says otherwise."

“He's right,” Atsushi said, pressing a kiss to Uta's hair. “Let's just take it easy for a while until we know more.”

They relaxed on the couch for a few hours, until Hyde called to let them know it was just an electrical problem and they were good to go. So they packed up and went back to the studio, where Uta was subjected to a few more hours of red cheeks and short breaths. Once they were finally done for the night, he was exhausted and Atsushi on edge from watching other men close to his boyfriend.  When the musician had packed his lover into the car and driven off, he seemed to relax a bit. He glanced over at Uta, who was sitting slumped in his seat, dozing off.

"Curry takeaway?" the older man asked softly at the intersection, and at the hum in answer, he smiled and turned left towards his favorite curry restaurant.

He let his boyfriend sleep in his seat while he ordered and picked up the food, and Uta didn't wake up all the way home. Atsushi smiled as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder gently.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he whispered. "Let's just go upstairs and get some food into you, and then you can go to sleep."

Uta whined as he dragged himself from the car, following his boyfriend inside. "How do you think the video will look?" he asked, yawning as they entered the apartment. He took the food from Atsushi and padded over to the kitchen.

"Sexy as fuck," Atsushi growled. "I'm going to fuck you senseless, just so you know."

"But I'm hungry," Uta pouted.

"Ugh, fine. Food first. Fucking later."

After dinner (and a romp on the sofa) the two were cuddled up and watching TV when Uta's phone dinged. "It's my manager again," he said, then gasped. "I've been asked to be in Dir en Grey's next video!"

Atsushi smiled. "You're becoming a regular video vixen, babe."

Uta grinned widely. "And it's all my favorite bands!" He sighed happily, laying down and putting his head in Atsushi's lap. "Awesome boyfriend, awesome job. Life is awesome."

Atsushi smiled happily and petted his boyfriend's hair. "I'm glad you think I'm awesome baby," he said lovingly. "But it's not half as awesome as my life since I met you."

After a little quibbling about whose awesomeness was greater, they settled in silence, Uta falling asleep quickly. Atsushi watched the movie until the end, and then he carefully eased his lover's head from his lap and got up, carrying the slim body to the bedroom and tucking him in.

. . . . .

The next morning, Uta excitedly got ready for the meeting, asking at least four times if his clothes were ok for a meeting with Dir en Grey. Atsushi chuckled as he told him for the fourth time he was fine, actually more than fine, perfect even.

"I'll be doing a magazine photo shoot today," he said, "but call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up as soon as I can. You've called the bodyguard, right?"

Uta nodded absentmindedly, too far into his own nervous thoughts to really hear the question. He accepted his boyfriend's kiss goodbye and went back to worrying about the wardrobe.  Eventually, he ran out of time and just grabbed one of the outfits Atsushi had approved of. He sighed, feeling as if he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what. He finally just shrugged and ran out of the door, afraid of running late.

The band wanted to meet at the warehouse where they would be shooting ‘to get a feel for the place’. The director would be there as well, and he wanted to have a visual to see how the video would play out. Uta rushed there, scared to be late, but he opened the door only to find the room dark and empty.

"Hello? Anyone here?" An arm around his waist startled him.

"It's just us, my beautiful teddy bear," came a voice out of the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Uta screamed. It wasn’t the most productive reaction to the situation, but his brain temporarily shut down from the sudden terror that filled him, and all he could do was stand there, frozen in place, and scream. A hand clamped over his mouth, forcing him to stop.

"Ouch, teddy bear, that hurts my ears. Stop it. It's just me, no need to be scared."The hand moved away again and for a moment everything was still. And then Uta tried to make a run for it, only to be held in a tight grip around his waist, the other hand grabbing his wrist so hard it hurt. The warning had a hard edge to it now, Hakuei's voice laced with anger. "I said stop it, or you'll regret it." The second Uta stopped struggling, Hakuei was all loving and concerned again, and despite the fear, Uta couldn't help one thought from popping up. _'He's a better actor than I am.'_

Hakuei stood in front of him. Uta could feel his breath on his skin, and he shuddered. “Poor thing," Hakuei said softly. "You must be so scared. I'm sorry about that." He laced their fingers together. "Here, come into the light." He led Uta forward a little ways, then turned a lamp on. There was a small table and two chairs. Uta sighed mentally, relieved. At least it wasn't a bed. Hakuei eased him into a chair, then knelt beside him. Uta closed his eyes. This place must be empty, if there was no one to come when he screamed. He couldn't remember much about the area surrounding the building, but he was pretty certain he was utterly alone. With Hakuei. He had to get out alive. He had to keep Hakuei calm. Maybe then the other man wouldn't hurt him.

"Uta? Are you alright?"

The actor had to swallow his revulsion at the question. "Please don't hurt me," he whispered.

“Teddy bear, no! Of course not! I could never hurt you. I love you."

Uta couldn't stop the shiver that ripped through him at the words. Hakuei probably even believed what he said.

"Are you cold?" Hakuei asked. "It is a bit damp. And you certainly aren't dressed warm enough, even though you look quite fetching." He stood, and walked over to the other chair where he knelt, and Uta heard him digging for something. Then he stood again and approached Uta with a coat, which he draped over his shoulders. "Better?" He asked. Uta nodded, and Hakuei smiled in satisfaction. "Good. I'm going to take good care of you, baby. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Please," Uta whispered. "Let me go. I don't want this. Please."

Hakuei looked devastated. "Of course you do, teddy bear! We belong together, can't you feel it?"

Uta shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in a vain attempt to keep the tears in. "No we don't! Please Hakuei, you've got this all wrong. I belong..." He stopped and bit his lip before he could say the name that he knew would send his stalker into a fit of rage. But it was too late.

"You belong what? With  _ him _ ? Atsushi?!" He stood so hastily that Uta flinched, and then he banged his hand into the table. "You're mine," he screamed. "And that son of a bitch is not gonna come here and steal you away from me, try to break us apart!"

Uta hunched his shoulders, waiting for a blow that never came. Instead, all of a sudden Hakuei's voice was dripping with honey. "Are you hungry? You must be hungry. Here, I have some chocolate, I know how much you love that."

Uta just stared at the sweets in despair.

. . . . .

Atsushi stepped into the apartment they would use for the photo shoot, knowing only that he would do a cover shoot with another of the big bands in the scene. Someone had probably told him at some point, but he had been a bit preoccupied as of late. When he walked in to see Kyo in makeup and Shinya relaxing on the couch, he stopped dead in his tracks. A chill ran down his spine as he stared at the two fellow rockers.

"Wha-" he swallowed, his mouth seemingly full of rocks. "What are you doing here?"

Shinya looked confused. "The photo shoot. It’s been planned for weeks."

Atsushi's heart clenched painfully in his chest. "You're supposed to be filming with Uta," he said hoarsely.

The drummer frowned. "That's next weekend." Eyes on Atsushi, Shinya slowly rose from the couch and made his way over. "What's happened?"

The singer’s knees buckled, as if he suddenly weighed a ton, and he fell to his knees, the blood draining from his face. Kyo stood and joined them. "Uta," Atsushi begged. "Where's Uta?"

. . . . .

Uta pushed the box of chocolates away. "No thanks."

Hakuei's eyes darkened. "I got these just for you," he growled, making the actor flinch.

"I'm too nervous to eat now," he whispered. "Maybe later?"

And just like that, Hakuei changed once more. The back and forth between moods was almost scarier to Uta than if the other man had been constantly furious. "Of course, teddy bear. I understand. It can be scary starting a new phase in your life. But we'll be settled soon, and everything will be just fine." He stroked Uta's hair, and kissed his head. "You'll see."

Afraid to ask, but needing to know, Uta softly asked "How do you mean settled?"

"I mean living together of course! I was thinking we need a change of scenery. Maybe even move abroad? You know, start anew together, just the two of us and all.”

That knot in the pit of Uta's stomach grew to the size of an elephant at the words. He suddenly realized, beyond doubt, that Hakuei didn't mean to give him up no matter what he said.  He was trapped.

. . . . .

Atsushi was frantically calling the cops, the security firm, the body guard, his brain screaming at him the entire time.  _ Uta needs you. Find him. Don't let him get hurt.  _ He tried Uta's phone probably a dozen times while he waited for the police to arrive, but no matter how many times he called, it was still shut off. Meanwhile, Shinya and Kyo were calling Atsushi's band mates while the singer was desperately trying not to panic.

. . . . .

Uta took several deep breaths. "Where did you want to go?" he asked shakily.

Hakuei pursed his lips. "I'm bored of Japan. I can't find work, thanks to a certain someone." He glared at Uta, who swallowed and bit his lip. "So I'm thinking Europe. Germany, the UK. Somewhere we can get a small cottage. Maybe with a garden?"

Uta closed his eyes. His actual dream, in the mouth of this man.

. . . . .

Atsushi was in despair. Uta had not taken a bodyguard with him. He had no way of knowing where Uta was. He just completely vanished. All he knew, without a shadow of doubt, was that Hakuei was involved. Uta was with Hakuei.

. . . . .

For a moment he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and then Yutaka was suddenly by his side, a hand on his shoulder. Hide was right behind him, and they both looked just as worried.

"Uta..." Atsushi whispered. "That animal's got Uta."

"We'll find him," Yutaka said. "The cops will be here any second, and they'll find him."

Atsushi nodded numbly. Where could he be? All he'd said before he left was that it was at a warehouse, somewhere they were going to shoot the video. Maybe...? But no, Hakuei wouldn't be that stupid, would he?

"Kyo?" Atsushi said, voice hoarse. "Where were you gonna shoot the video next week?"

"That old abandoned cigarette factory," Kyo replied. "The one that has been empty since the 70s."

Atsushi began to pace. "Uta thought he was meeting you today," he said. "I wonder if that's where he went. If Hakuei lured him there." The thought sickened him - Uta alone in a crumbling old building.

“But how would Hakuei know?" Shinya asked.

The tall vocalist frowned. "Uta's manager said his cell phone had been stolen. No doubt all of Uta's information was in there."

Yutaka covered his mouth with his hand. Hide scowled. "I'll kill him," he growled.

"Me first," Yutaka demanded.

. . . . .

In the warehouse, Hakuei was sharing his grand plans for their future. But Uta wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was Atsushi, and how he would probably never see his boyfriend again. Suddenly his cheek was on fire. It took a moment to realize Hakuei had hit him. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He screamed. "You belong to me! Think only of me!"

Tears welled in Uta's eyes. "I thought you said you would never hurt me," he whispered. The tears fell, and he couldn't stop them.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Hakuei cooed. "Of course you would think about him. You're probably worried he's going to stop us, aren't you?" Not quite, Uta thought, but close enough. He nodded. "Oh my darling." Hakuei tilted Uta's chin up and pressed their lips together. "I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry." Uta could only sniff and nod.

. . . . .

The police arrived at the same time as Toll and Imai, and after Atsushi had told everyone what little he knew, the detective in charge of Uta's case quickly ordered two squad cars to the old factory. Atsushi wasn't about to be left behind, and after some arguing about safety with the detectives, they eventually gave up in the face of Atsushi's determination.

"You're not driving," Hide decided. "You're too upset, you'll crash the car on the way. Come on, to our car." The vocalist didn't argue, but quickly excused himself to Kyo and Shinya (both of whom just waved it off with an 'of course') and let himself be driven to the old factory.

"Can't you drive any faster?" he asked, but apart from that, he didn't speak on the way, completely focused on Uta. What if Hakuei had hurt him? He would kill the man if he had. What if they weren't even there, how would they find him then? He was nearly in a state of panic when they arrived, just after the police cars.

. . . . .

A noise from outside drew Hakuei's attention. He took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffed Uta's hands together. "It's for your own safety," he said, before kissing Uta and moving to the window. He tsked. "It appears Atsushi brought some friends," he snarled. Uta felt hope flare in his chest, and he tried to control his features. "Perhaps we shall have a goodbye party," Hakuei grinned.

He turned to Uta. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?" Uta bit his lip to keep from screaming, closing his eyes. Hakuei frowned. "Is it because I hit you?" He scoffed. "Honestly, Uta. You need to learn to let things go." He picked up the bag that had been on the floor and yanked Uta out of his seat. "Our escort should be here soon." With that, he began to drag Uta farther into the warehouse. Somewhere behind them, a door slammed open, but Hakuei didn't even flinch as he dragged Uta after him. 

What had he meant by escort, Uta wondered? Oh no, did he have a sidekick somewhere who would drive them away to somewhere he would never be found? But Atsushi was back there. He had come for him. The thought gave Uta strength, he had to at least try to get back to his boyfriend. His  _ real _ boyfriend, who would never hurt him, not like this pretend piece of shit.  He did his best to seem compliant so that Hakuei wouldn't hold his arm too tightly. When the other man had to loosen his grip a tad to open a door, Uta went for it. He suddenly kicked out, hard, hitting a knee, at the same time as he yanked his arm away from Hakuei. The stalker stumbled and let out a pained cry, but Uta didn't wait to see if he was down. He just turned and ran back to where he had come from, yelling as loudly as he could to attract the attention of the police.

Someone called out his name, but before he could answer, he was yanked back with a jerk. A hand clamped tightly over his mouth. "You'll pay for that, teddy bear," Hakuei vowed acidly. "But right now, we're in a hurry." With some difficulty, he dragged Uta back to their original path. Uta struggled as hard as he could, but Hakuei was a lot stronger than he was, and it was useless. The man let loose a snarl and backhanded Uta, harder than the first time.

"Freeze!"

The voice came from behind. Hakuei smiled warmly, and Uta shuddered at the change. Wrapping an arm around his hostage’s neck, the stalker turned to face the man who had spoken.

"Yes, officer," he said in a honeyed voice. "How can we help?"

"Tanaka Hakuei, back away from the hostage."

Hakuei blinked innocently. "Hostage? Uta is my boyfriend, my teddy bear. Aren't you, sweetheart?" He nuzzled Uta's throat. Uta wanted to gag, and he closed his eyes to keep the tears in.

Hakuei turned back to the officer. "We're getting ready to leave on a trip, and we're in a hurry." He gave the officer a sultry look and licked his lips. "Wanna come with?" he asked. "I can see your excitement in your pants. I don't mind sharing." Uta thought he was going to be sick from hearing the one who stalked him, who claimed to love him, suddenly say such things. It was just a whole new level of disgusting, and he closed his eyes in an effort to try to keep the sensations out.

“I said, step away," the policeman said, ignoring Hakuei's words. "You're not going anywhere." Another cop came up next to the first one, gun raised. Hakuei frowned at them as if he couldn't understand why they were picking on him. Still, his arm tightened around Uta's throat, and it started getting hard to breathe.

"We're walking away now," he said icily, dragging Uta with him backwards into the building again. Steps behind him made him stop and throw a glance over his shoulder at the other two officers. But it wasn't them he fixed his eyes on. It was Atsushi, who had followed the cops in unbidden, and who now stood staring in horror at how Hakuei had a tight grip around his boyfriend's throat.

Uta was starting to turn red, and Hakuei gave Atsushi a mean grin. "See, you're making him sick. The mere sight of you makes him want to puke."

"Uta," Atsushi whispered hoarsely, petrified that his lover would be strangled. "Baby, I'm here."

Hakuei turned red with rage, yelling at the singer. "Don't you call him baby! He's mine! You don't even get to talk to him!"

Atsushi didn't even blink or acknowledge the stalker in any way. "Uta. Keep your eyes on me, okay?" Something cold slithered into Atsushi's gut. Uta, his beloved Uta, was caught in a literal stranglehold. His face was deep red, and tears were running down his cheeks. Those beautiful cheeks that he had kissed and nibbled and caressed. _ If I only had double checked that a bodyguard had been handled before he left for the shoot.  _ The singer knew that he would never forgive himself for this.

"You are really irking my nerves," Hakuei growled as he slowly moved them backwards. There was a door behind him, and Atsushi could only imagine where it led. A horn honked faintly, and Hakuei grinned. "It's been fun, but I do believe our ride is here." His eyes flicked to Atsushi. "Don't worry. I'll take excellent care of him. Perhaps I'll send you photos of our life together."

Atsushi could only keep his eyes locked on Uta. His boyfriend's eyes fluttered, then closed, and he sank through Hakuei's arms to the floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

The musician was taken by surprise by the sudden dead weight that slipped through his grip, and for a split second he wavered, trying to decide how to act. Somewhere in the background, Atsushi could hear screaming from the cops, and he vaguely noticed that there was movement around them. But he only had eyes for Uta. His beautiful Uta, passed out on the floor. He didn't look, didn't think, just threw himself down and pulled his lover into his arms. The body was limp, and Atsushi wanted to scream, but he couldn't make his muscles obey him. They moved on their own as he leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "Uta, baby," he mumbled, "wake up. Please baby, just wake up. I'm here now, baby, I'll take care of you. Just please wake up."

Atsushi was sure there was something specific he should be doing but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. His mind was just white noise. He stroked his lover’s face, caressed his hair. 

"Uta, I need you to wake up. Come on, love. Look at me. Wake up, please."

Suddenly, the younger man gasped, and his eyes opened. He struggled against Atsushi. "It's okay, it's me. It's Atsushi," the older man said, hushing him soothingly. Uta blinked a few times before he could finally see his lover clearly and relaxed. 

"Teddy bear!" Hakuei screamed. 

Uta flinched, and there was more screaming and struggling. Uta started to look over, but Atsushi stopped him with a hand on his cheek. "No, no. Look at me. I need those beautiful eyes on me." Uta's eyes slid back to Atsushi and he smiled faintly.

"That's it, my love." Uta's eyes fluttered shut, and Atsushi began to panic before Uta's hand slid up to encircle his wrist, running his thumb over it gently. The older man felt the tension rush out of him, as he realized his boyfriend was awake and slowly recovering.

"You are so beautiful," Atsushi murmured, pressing a kiss to his lover’s hair. Uta's eyes stayed closed, but he barely managed to cock an eyebrow. 

"Don't let go of me," he whispered, so faintly the words almost couldn't be heard. But Atsushi heard, and he pulled his boyfriend closer, wrapping himself around him.

"Never," he murmured. "I'll never let go of you."

In the background, Hakuei was taken away, still struggling, and a moment later, paramedics came running. Seeing Uta panic when they asked Atsushi to put him down so they could look him over, they quickly backed down and let the older man carry his younger lover outside to the ambulance. There, Uta sat cuddled up in his boyfriend's lap while the paramedics examined him, before he was to be taken to the hospital. Just to be safe, they explained. Besides, wouldn't it be good for Uta to see a therapist to help him process this scary event and all the things that led up to it? After a while, the young actor let himself be persuaded, on the condition that Atsushi came along and held him. Once that was settled, they finally climbed into the ambulance, Yutaka and Hide waving at them as the doors closed and they drove off.

. . . . .

The examination was brief and private, and Atsushi held Uta the entire time. The doctor was one used by the record company, guaranteeing the utmost privacy. There was no serious damage - a bruise to the face and a tender throat - and the actor was given a bottle of pain pills. When the idea of the therapist was brought up though, Uta balked.  "Please, I just want to go home. Please?" 

His boyfriend sighed, concerned that it would be too much for his lover if he didn’t get help right away. 

"It's fine," the doctor said kindly, smiling at them. He handed over a business card. "Whenever you're ready." 

Atsushi thanked him, and turned back to Uta. "Home, then."

. . . . .

The others were waiting at Atsushi's apartment. Yutaka gently pulled Uta into his arms, hugging him for a long time. Atsushi smiled at how close they had become already, and Hide winked at him. "We ordered dinner," he said.

"Thank you," Atsushi said, giving his best friend a grateful hug. 

"So what happens now?" Toll asked. "He gets locked away, right? I mean, they can't say he didn't do anything, they caught him red handed."

"Yeah, there'll be a trial and he'll be put away, I can’t see it go any other way. We'll see for how long, but I'm hoping a real long time."

Imai frowned. "Do you know if they caught the guy driving the car?"

Atsushi shook his head. "I don't know, but I doubt he'd be a danger to us. More like Hakuei bullied him into doing it or something."

The others nodded, and then they dropped the subject for Uta's sake. The food arrived, and they sat down for dinner. The actor forced himself to eat a bit to please his boyfriend, who was looking at him with big, worried puppy eyes. They were almost through when Uta dropped his chopsticks and gasped in horror. 

Atsushi's nerves went into a spin immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Uta blinked. "The Dir en Grey video! What happened to them? Did he hurt them?"

Atsushi smiled, relaxing. Of course, Uta didn't know. And so he told him the story of wrong dates, and finished off by assuring his boyfriend everything was fine. "You're still on, if you want, only at another location," he said. "I called Kyo and he was relieved you were ok. He said they wouldn't use the factory now for obvious reasons, so they'd find a new place and get in touch with you later." Atsushi smiled and reached out to let his fingers play with Uta's hair. "He said to tell you that he's glad you're home safe. But not half as glad as I am."

Uta blushed and smiled tiredly. "I'm glad too," he whispered.

. . . . .

After dinner, they settled into the living room for coffee and cookies that Yutaka had made. Uta sat in Atsushi's lap, his boyfriend's arms gently, yet securely, around his waist. His feet were in Yutaka's lap, and the older man massaged them gently, making him relax. He listened to the others talk and tease each other, growing drowsy. "I think it's time for you to go to bed," Atsushi said. 

Uta yawned. "I'm fine," he mumbled, obviously lying through his teeth. 

Yutaka squeezed his feet. "Get some rest. " Uta just hummed, but Atsushi lifted him up into his arms and carried him to bed. He made sure he was comfortable before he bid the others goodbye and came back to crawl down next to his now sleeping lover, wrapping himself closely around him.

They slept heavily that night, both mentally and physically exhausted. At some point, Atsushi woke up to the sound of Uta whimpering. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Atsushi pulled Uta to his chest. "You're safe, love. I'm here. It's okay." It took a few moments, but Uta settled and fell back asleep.

. . . . .

The next few weeks were filled with exhausting interviews with the police and, after some convincing from his lover, a few therapy sessions for Uta. It did help, though, and by the time Hakuei was deemed mentally unstable and sent to an asylum for treatment, Uta was stronger and more sure of himself. He moved in with Atsushi for real, replacing his old things, and once Uta felt up to it, they held a small party for the band and some close friends. Toll's wife turned out to be a sweetheart, and Uta nearly cried when he was presented with another kitten to keep Jiji company. A few days later, Jiji had come around to appreciate the gift as well, and the apartment was filled with loud noises, as if a herd of elephants passed by the couch on the way to the kitchen. 

"How can two cats be so noisy?" Uta asked one night, exasperated. Atsushi laughed. "They like to be seen. Just like you," he teased. "You're a success. You look amazing in Dir en Grey's new vid, and the Vamps one was hot as hell, just as I knew it would be."

Uta giggled. "So you liked what you saw?"

Atsushi smirked, leaning down to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck. "I sure did. And I like it even more that I'm the only one you allow to touch you like this." He grinned, kissing and nibbling along Uta's neck. The gasp it elicited was enough to make his pants a little tighter, and he smiled to himself as he lifted his lover into the air. 

"I love you," he whispered into Uta's ear as he started to carry him into their bedroom. Uta's smile was bright as the stars as he looked into Atsushi's eyes. 

"I love you too."


End file.
